Second Chance
by Lotusja
Summary: Buffy has a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.StargateBuffy cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandoms:** BTVS/Stargate SG-1

**Spoilers**: Take place sometime after Season 5 of Buffy & Season 6 of Stargate.

**Pairings:** Buffy Summers-Jack O'Neill

**Ratings**: PG-13

**Feedback:** Yes Please.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Distribution:** Please ask and it will be given unto you.

**Summary: **Buffy have a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Authors Note.** : One day I was randomly checking fan-fiction when one word leapt out at me. **Surrogate.** And with that my imagination went wild. So I asked myself what if. What if Buffy was a baby surrogate for someone and she doesn't know how she gotten pregnant. I felt that there were many possibilities out there and it would make a great story if someone chose to do it. So here is the challenge that I had to answer myself.

**Challenge: **_**The Surrogate.**_

To have Buffy Summers awake one morning to suddenly find herself pregnant and she had no idea who the father is.

**Requirements:**  
-Story must take place after Season Four of Buffy.  
-Have one the Scooby mention that the baby might be a demon.  
-Your decision on how she got pregnant. (e.g. Magical means, science, or the old fashion way.)  
-Have whoever the father is surprise at being a DAD!  
-Chose the fan-verse. But I would love to see an Anita Blake, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Sg-1, Merry Gentry, and Firefly.  
-It's a given. Buffy and father of baby are attracted to each other.

**Story started 8.15.06**

**AN: Thanks to my Beta Sidura, who I took pity on me and edit this story. She challenged me, and questioned the characters motivation, making this story; I believe one of the best I have written, so far. So thank you. **

**A Second Chance**

**By**

**Lotusja**

**Chapter One**

Where should I start? The obvious answer to that question is at the beginning, at least that is what my mentor and father figure always told me.

"Buffy, start at the beginning_." _That is what Giles would say.

I sat in my chair thinking about all the years that have past to get me to this point. My stomach churned with anxiety and I took a deep breath.

My eyes rested on the small figure that was squirming with anticipation. He smelt of powder and peppermint candy, a treat his father had gave him. I gazed into the large brown eyes of my six-year-old son, who had been demanding that I tell him a story, since the minute my foot touched the threshold of his room.

The story he wants isn't any ordinary story; no ordinary story would do for my progeny. He wants his story.

His story is also my story, and my story is about a journey--a journey to another path in life. A path, I wouldn't have taken if wasn't for him.

It is interesting how our lives have so many different paths. But, isn't it up to us to choose which one we would like to go? Did I choose my path? Or, was it all mapped out for me? I wonder about that, even now, and especially when I gaze into his sweet face that looks more and more like his father each day.

I pressed my hand to my chest, taking another deep breath, steadying myself. The journey I had taken to get to this point wasn't all sweetness and light, sometimes it was rocky. Other times it was both stormy and scary. In the midst, I felt anger, pain, sorrow, confusion, defeat, disappointment and fear; I also felt joy, confidence and determination.

This isn't the first time I've told this story, and it probably won't be the last. My tale is a tale, and just like any other, it has a beginning, middle and an end.But, it was the journey that I had to take to get to that end; that's what makes it different.

And so, I began, "I was born Buffy Anne Summers, to Hank and Joyce Summers; not Elizabeth as people might suppose. In a Californian world of Tiffany, Amber, Mercedes, Harmony and Honor; my name seemed ordinary. But, I'm proud of my name, because my mother chose to name me '_Buffy'_. At first, I didn't appreciate the name, but as I grew older, it became quite a conversation piece. It made me stand out. From birth to age of fourteen, my life was ordinary---so ordinary that I wanted something different. At the time, I didn't know what I was wishing for. Do you know of the adage don't wish for something, you might get it?"

He sat there shaking his head, causing me to smile.

"Back then, I was the typical teenager and by age fifteen, my life had grown to be quite a frivolous one. But, whose teenage life wasn't?"

I waited for him to answer but he didn't, instead he sat there listening to my every word.

"My Freshman year of High School was a year of endless dances, pep rallies, boys and the mall. I was an average Californian teen, and the only thing I had to worry about was if my boyfriend Tyler was going to ask me to the spring fling; soon that all changed. It wasn't gradual, as some changes are, it fast and as unexpected as snowstorm in June. In an instant my life changed."

I thought about that day and frowned; I pushed myself into a standing position, moving over to the windows that overlook my front yard. I stood there silently, watching the lights of the neighborhood being switched on and off. The memories began to crystallize in my mind, and unconsciously, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Looking back, it was ordinary spring day." I continued, my gaze focusing on a neighbor garden gnome. "At the time, when the stranger approached me, I never knew that my life was about to change. He seemed creepy, a man old enough to be my father. At first, I thought he was one of those perverts that preyed on young girls, but soon it become apparent he was not. I was told that it was my destiny to fight vampires. _Vampires? _I questioned in disbelief. Not only was this guy creepy, but he was nuts too, and I told him that_. "Vampires don't exist!_" I annunciated that, as if I was talking to a child or a slow person." My frowned deepen as I remembered the conversation that happened several years ago, as if it was happening now.

"_Come with me," he announced._

"_Where?" I'd argued, as I looked around, making sure no one saw me talking to this nut job. _

"_To the cemetery," he continued._

"_Why?" _

"_To see for yourself, that vampires do exist," he snapped._

The memory of that day was bittersweet, because Merrick died saving my life.

I rolled my eyes. "I remember thinking, I'll indulge the creepy man, I could run away if he tried something. That night I followed him to a cemetery, and later as I sat on a freshly dug grave I chose to believe what my mind had fought so long--vampires do exist."

"As the spring slowly turned to summer, life as I knew it was gone. Who had said, change was good for the soul? To me it wasn't. My friends, my schoolwork and my home life, everything changed that season. The season of change had blown into my life like a hurricane, wiping out everything that I knew was safe and secure."

"I had no one to turn to, no solace at home, my parents were divorcing, no solace with my so-call friends. I was adrift; cut off from a world that didn't know the underbelly of evil that exists right beside them. But then, from what I thought at first to be a fresh start, turned out to be a nightmare; as after the divorce my mother had move us to picturesque town called Sunnydale. That's when I found out that destiny was a bitch!"

"Pardon my French," I murmured, looking to see if my son was paying attention. He was. I cleared my throat. "Where was I?"

There was silence. I swallowed and gave him a sickly smile. "Ah yes, destiny."

"Destiny was leading me to place I didn't want to be; '_A Hellmouth'."_ I stated, "That's right, Sunnydale was built on a Hellmouth. Once there, I had to fight not only vampires, but also demons, succubae, werewolves etc. You get the gist?" I asked. "Whatever creatures we thought were myths, they existed."

"But this time I wasn't alone, and I wasn't crazy. Others knew about 'The Seething Cauldron of Evil' that was waiting to snatch up us out of our beds and devour us whole."

His eyes widen in fright.

"But this time, I wasn't alone. On my first day of school, I met your Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander. They were a godsend, without them and your Grandpa Giles; High School wouldn't have been bearable. But still their friendship wasn't enough; I still sacrificed, including all my romantic relationships."

"In the end, Sunnydale became my prison and I thought I would never leave; so I focused on College instead. It was a place I thought I'd never be able to go. Your Aunt Willow and I became roommates and college became a different sort of adventure. But, while Aunt Willow blossomed and excelled, I become withdrawn and retreated into myself. College was not the same as High School. Everything was bigger, broader; I couldn't cope. Nothing was the same and I don't deal with change too well." My mouth twisted wryly as I admitted that.

I moved from the window and back to the lone chair, sliding graceful into its comforting depths.

"Your Aunt Willow, who was this shy thing in High School, became this social butterfly. Uncle Xander fell in love for the first time, and as you know, your Aunt Anya is different."

'_Very different,'_ I murmured to myself, thinking about the former vengeance demon. Xander has always been a demon magnet, former or otherwise. But, he surprised me at how he turned out, Xander who was slacker in high school become Mr. Studious; going for a degree in electronic engineering. Meanwhile Willow was enjoying school too much, so much that her romantic relationship with her Oz became non-existing. I think they grew apart, but what I can say, people do grow apart.

I shifted in the chair; as a tight feeling began to form in my stomach. I clenched my hand, until my nails bit into my palm. No matter how many times I tell this story, no matter how many years have passed, the memory of this always made me feel uncomfortable. I know I have to tell it, but each time I visited this part it felt like a wound that has scabbed over; one that I'm constantly picking at so that it never fully heals.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "While in school, your grandmother, my mom passed away; I was devastated. How could that have happened? She was only four-two years old."

'_She wasn't_ _supposed to die young_,' I thought bleakly._ 'I was!"_'

"Her death was unexpected and weird, at least by Sunnydale standards, because you see…," I added in a choked voice, even with all the years since she died my grief knew no bounds. "…she didn't die because of the town we lived in. Her death was different, as in the midst of death by barbeque forks, she was hit by a car."

A car; I mused, shaking my head at the senseless tragedy. I'm still in shock, because Sunnydale wasn't the big city, where such accidents were everyday occurrences.

"After mom death, I have to move back home and during that time I felt adrift, displaced, I'd lost my focus. I couldn't concentrate at school or at slaying. Sensing that I was on the brink of emotionally disaster, both Grandpa Giles and Aunt Willow moved in with me. At first, it was fine, they were there as support, then it all changed; they became restrictive. They watched everything that I did, as if I was some fragile egg. But, I was still grieving, I wanted peace, but I was unable to get that. Then there was subtle change, both Willow and Giles became emotionally distant."

I frowned, remembering how I felt during those troubled times.

"You see your Aunt Willow was ignoring her own pain about the breakup with Oz by becoming little Ms. Outgoing; Grandpapa Giles and Uncle Xander were in their own little worlds, so didn't take note of what was happening. As I was in my own pain, I was unable to help heal Willow's. Slaying had become so automatic that it took almost no effort to dust vampires. However, days like that would soon change; when I got up that morning I had no idea what would befall me. "Maybe that should been a clue?" I muttered beneath my breath.

"I got up; did what I needed to do, eat, train and patrol. Then Grandpa Giles admonished me to be careful. You see that was the first time since Mom's death that I had patrolled by myself. I was never alone, I was watched constantly, I guess they were afraid that I would do myself in. But, that was a supposition, because they would never say anything to me. However, that night, the vamps were as stupid as ever, they practically fell on Mr. Pointy before I could say boo! Do you know the adage be careful what you wish for?" I asked once again not waiting for his reply.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"It means don't wish for something you can't handle," Jack announced as he entered the room. He was carrying two, two-year old girls under his arms. He gently dropped them both on the bed beside their brother.

"Daddy!" he squealed. "You are home."

"Mmm," Jack murmured, bending to kiss him on the cheek. "It's way past your bed time," he admonished, with a slight smile.

Looking at that face, still made me tingle. Jack and I had been married for six years, and within those six years, I have given birth to three wonderful children. My son Daniel Alexander named for my friend Xander and Jack's best friend Daniel, and my twins' girls Amanda Willow and Samantha Joyce.

Those years haven't always been bed of roses, but as long as Jack and I are together, everything has worked out, in the end.

"Mommy is telling _my_ story," Alex announced stressing the word my.

"Your story uh," Jack noted, walking over to give me a kiss.

"My story," Alex agreed. When we decided to name him Daniel Alexander, we didn't want to call him Daniel, because we already have one. But, since he didn't look like an Alexander, and the name Xander was taken, we decided on Alex. However, Alex knows that his full name is Daniel Alexander.

"I wanted to hear your story too." Jack assured him, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. "And the girls might to hear it too." He grabbed Mandy from slipping to floor, as she had been jumping up and down on the bed.

In the meanwhile, I'd grabbed Sam who had of course followed her sister. "Do you want to hear a story?" I asked her as she squirmed and wiggled to get down.

She shook her head no.

"How about you Mandy?" I questioned. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Mandy cocked her little head to one side, then gave a brief nod while pushing two fingers into her mouth.

"See," I said to Samantha, "Mandy wanted to hear the story."

I know my daughters too well. If one says no, then the other follows suit. However, if Mandy wanted a story, then Samantha would too.

Samantha eyed her sister and brother and gave a jerky nod, and put her own fingers into her mouth.

"Okay, where was I?" I wondered, my eyes twinkling with amusement. Jack flashed me an answering grin; and just like that, for one brief moment, I forget everything. I was lost in his smile.

Then my son demanded that I continued the story; I dragged my self away and gave a deep sigh.

Now I no longer felt like grinning and my mind veered backward, to the day when my life changed yet again. During that time, I remembered thinking I wanted a change, something to breakup the monotone of my life, something to stop me from drifting, something to stop that terrible pain of loneliness I had been feeling.

I made a wish, which was something of a no-no. But, that was destiny in the making, again!

"I could do without destiny," I muttered aloud. But destiny, it has a way of getting you, no matter how far or how long you run from it.

* * *

AN: To those who are waiting for Three Warriors, please don't worry, I am still working on it. Thanks for the support. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary:** Buffy have a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Chapter Two**

My mind flashed back to that day; it had started out as always.

After a night patrolling, I got up to do the household chores. I don't know when that started exactly, I guess it was gradual; when they first moved in, Giles and Willow, they helped but then it got to a point where I was the only one doing it. I had basically turned into a housewife or 'The House Slave' as I called it. I wasn't attending college, I was home all day, they weren't; it made sense that I took care of the house.

That morning, I did my chores, like a good little girl, waiting for the sun to go down and then I could go out and play.

I love the night, it's when I feet alive; my eyes and my instincts they were sharp. I'm the hunter; I'm '_The Slayer'_ and that night I just wanted to patrol, not only to slay vampires, but to just get out of the house.

I remember patrolling from one end of Sunnydale to the next, swinging past Leyland Cemetery last because it was on my way home. I remember I had just entered the cemetery when a light shone brightly in my face. It was hypnotic, it drew me in, and then I wasn't there.

When I came too, I wasn't in the cemetery; I was strapped to a bed that looked like it belonged to a doctor's office.

Instinctively, I knew that I was not alone. I twisted my head to one side so that I could see who was there; and what I saw was out of dream. It was a creature with big head, black eyes, narrowed mouth, thin arms, legs, and a small concave belly, I found myself thinking that it wouldn't be out of place in a souvenir store in New Mexico. It floated towards me, I tried to free myself, but I couldn't move; I've never felt so helpless.

"_Who are you?"_

My mouth was dry, as a wave a terror swept over me, and I was breathless with fear.

I screamed, "_Who are you?"_

"_Let me go!"_ I cried helplessly.

I never thought I'd be in a situation like that; I am 'The Slayer'. I'm a creature of legend. I'm the boogeyman to creatures such as this, and I was scared!

I remember hearing screaming and not knowing where it was coming from as the creature continued to come towards me. Then as it touched me for the first time, there was a horrible twisting in my stomach, as I knew where it came from – the screaming was coming from me. My heart was beating so fast when it clammy hand moved across my face that I could barely hear it, but it was repeating the phrase_ 'you are the one' over and over again. _Suddenlya white-hot pain tore through my body, and I bowed in half.

I remember screaming until I lost all consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom the next morning---alone. I ran a shaky hand through my hair relived that it was only dream. I was dreaming, I remember thinking it had to be dream, as I hastily scanned my room.

"It was a dream," I muttered. I gave out a huge sigh of relief, swinging my feet off the bed and move towards the bathroom.

I turned on the water facet and looked into the mirror. I barely recognize the face. My eyes were so bloodshot it looked as if I had been drinking all night. But I don't drink, not since the incident in college.

I leant forward and looked in the mirror; something was blocking me. I looked down, it was my stomach, but it couldn't be! My stomach wasn't distended, it was flat, even, small, I have a cute belly button! It was an inney, not this poofy one!

At first I thought I was still dreaming. I blinked several times to clear my eyes; even take the time to rub them like a child who just awakens, I even pinched myself, five, six times.

I remember staggering out of the bathroom and going back to my bedroom. Where's the mirror? I thought as I panicked and stumbled in my haste. I remember almost skidding as I reached one, my eyes looking desperately at the image reflecting back at me.

It couldn't be me but it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. I looked pregnant. I couldn't be pregnant.

I tentatively touched my distended stomach, it was hard and unyielding, I bit my lip and groaned while trying to count backwards to my last boyfriend. Why didn't I remember being pregnant? Had I lose all sense of self? Had I lost all sense of time? Those thoughts and more caused me to lose consciousness.

Couple of hours later I found myself in front of Xander, Willow and Giles asking these question and more.

"Have you been eating too much pumpkin pie?" Xander questioned, his voice light, but his eyes had a worried look to them.

I was told he had been in an economic class when he received what could only be described as a frantic and hysterical call from Willow. That is what family is all about; they run to the rescue.

Willow didn't have to give him a lot of information, all he needed to know was that I was in trouble, and he came a running, with a baseball bat which he put down after seeing no obvious threat.

When he asked that stupid question about me eating too much pumpkin pie, I wanted to smack him and hug him all at the same time. But, that's Xander for you, when he's uncomfortable he makes jokes, Willow babbles, while Giles polished his eyeglasses. It's their defense mechanisms, their way of coping.

I was too freaked to answer him. I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Ahhh."

I couldn't express what I was feeling at that moment. The only thing I could tell them was that I woke up pregnant; yes ---pregnant. That meant I was with child, I snort to myself in disbelief

"That?" he blurted out pointing to my stomach.

I could barely hear him; his voice seemed as if it was coming from a long tunnel. I blinked and followed his pointing hand to my protruding stomach.

"Buffy!?" Xander said. "We saw you yesterday, you didn't have that." He gesture towards my stomach.

Their stares drilled into me, it made me feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't as if I have any idea what had happen, I was in the same confusion as them and I was scared. I remember thinking, this was not some dream that I wander into; this was a nightmare and it was really happening.

I hadn't lost time, I was sane and just to make that moment seemed more real I felt the baby move, for the first time.

I couldn't contain the gasp that flew out of my mouth. I clutched my stomach in surprise. "Whoa! He moved!" I yelled in wonder.

"He moved," I repeated gazing at my stomach in amazement, it was inexplicable; but in that moment, I fell in love.

I turned to share my joy and amazement with my friends but the expression on their faces; it wiped it all away from my mind. I opened my mouth to say something, but Willow beat me to the punch.

"What are you going to do?"

Do? I thought bemusedly. There was no question of doing anything.

With a frown, I leant forward to answer her question when Xander said something that stopped me in my tracks. "Is it a demon?"

What! I thought, taking aback in disbelieve, the idea that my baby could be demony. It never entered my mind. He was a miracle! He was my miracle! That thought should never have entered my friend's minds. I wanted to blast them.

"We haven't found that out yet." Giles' voice was rough with anxiety as he slowly said those words.

Good old sensible Giles I thought, with a sigh of relief. I knew he wouldn't let me down and then I realized what he hadn't said.

My eyes snapped to his face, it was the same look that was on Willow's and Xander's faces; the look that said "poor Buffy."

They weren't right about this, I thought as I caressing my swollen belly. This was not a demon, it couldn't be. I was feeling that scared panicked feeling, the one I hadn't felt since I went up against my first vampire. I needed help. I needed someone to tell me, everything is going to be all right.

I needed Giles, my mentor, my father figure, but his eyes were dark and unfathomable. I shrunk back in my chair, cradling my stomach. There was no help here, I thought. I remember I cried inwardly, I needed my mother.

"Buffy," he said.

"_Oh god!" _I thought, as my eyes roaming around for possible exits. "What?"

Giles gave a huge sigh, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He stared at me for what I thought was eternity, when Willow asked, "What are we going to do?"

That question set off a chain reaction because; they start ignoring me as they began to arguing. But the more angry they got at the situation, and each other, the calmer I became. It was as if my baby was projecting some inner calm.

For the first time since I woke up, I felt at peace. As if the movement of the baby had brought some magical connection. Then the thought hit me, I was going to have a baby, I was going to be someone mother and last few weeks of hell seemed to melt away; I had just been given a new purpose, one I never thought I'd see.

As the Slayer I never thought I would live long enough to be a mother and when I had tried to picture myself as one, I had always thought that I'd be married first. I'll admit it, I used to dream of the house with the white picket fence, but in my line of work, I never thought it was realistic.

Beside me, the yelling had stopped, but I heard a hint of what they were saying. "We need get her to the hospital."

"_Hospital? Why should we go to the hospital? What are they going to tell me? That I am pregnant?"_ I thought dryly. I knew that I'm pregnant. We all knew that I was pregnant. That was the problem in the first place. What we need to find out is how? I couldn't picture Giles, Willow, or even myself asking a doctor how I got pregnant. I bet that wouldn't go over well, even if it's Sunnydale.

"No," Giles advised shaking his head. "We don't know what we are dealing with. It-it could be some sort of an entity or a demon."

My mouth dropped open in shock; a demon? Just a few minutes ago, I heard Xander say the same thing, but to hear Giles saying it, it caused a swell of hurt and disappointment to rise up inside me.

I remember shaking my head. "My baby is not a demon."

My baby moved to show that he agreed with me, because he had decided, like me, he was tired of hearing that, and he was protesting loudly with his movements.

Willow had a looked as if she was about to cry, Xander was gazing at my twisting stomach in horror and Giles, well the expression on his face could only be described more like disappointment than anything else.

"No it's not!" I snapped. "My baby is not a demon!"

They didn't protest, I thought in disbelief. None of them had asked my opinion. They decided that just because the pregnancy was unexpected it had to be a demon. Why couldn't they believe it was gift? Didn't I deserve a reward for all the shit I had to put up?

"It's not a demon or something. This baby is human!" I proclaimed gesturing to my stomach.

"But Buffy," Giles protested, two deep lines of worry appearing between his eyes.

"No buts," I said firmly, my voice tight with emotion, "This is my baby and I'm keeping it."

I didn't walk out the room, more like wobbled, but right then I didn't care. I didn't go far. I took a deep breath, willing my anger and fear to subside. I was scared, I'd face down vampires, demons and even evil robots; but, I was scared of…what was inside me. Didn't they understand that? Yes, I had the same questions they had. I didn't want to believe that my eyes and head were telling me, that this baby might be a demon. I wanted to listen to my heart, and what it was saying was this baby is a miracle and it was mine.

I needed them to hear me; they had to trust me on this. My instincts as a Slayer had guided us this far; I needed to trust them. But, as I entered the room I heard Giles said, "Willow, you can't believe that baby is human. Even I have my doubts. We are living on a Hellmouth. Someone cannot simply go to bed one day and awake the next, pregnant."

"But Giles," Willow protested. "Buffy believes…

"I don't care what Buffy believes," Giles snapped." Her mother died couple of months ago, now this baby is playing havoc on her senses."

I stood frozen in the room; the wind was taken out of my sails. Was I been unrealistic and unreasonable to believe of all this time my mentor trusted me? I was appalled at what he was saying in that room, I had allowed him to teach me, take care of me, but no more. Then I heard the one word that decided my future then and there, '_Abortion_'. I couldn't stay there and let them plan out what they should do about my baby.

I slowly backed out of the room. How could they? It quickly became a mantra, as I quickly took the stairs towards my bedroom; I was cradling my stomach, whispering softly. "No one's going to hurt you."

It took a matter of seconds to find what I wanted. After opening several drawers and grabbing some items willy-nilly, I started stuffing them into a black duffle bag that I had found under my bed. I remember keeping one eye on the door, knowing any moment that any one of them could notice how long I had been gone and come to look for me.

After packing only the essentials, including my favorite stake, Mr. Pointy, I walked a few feet to the window and dropped my bag outside. As I peered down at the ground, I felt dizzy; it seemed as if my equilibrium was off. The distance between the window and the ground seemed so faraway. But, I knew I couldn't stay so leaving me only two choices; the window or the door.

In the end there was no option at all; I had to go out the window. I remember climbing onto the sill, carefully balancing my awkward body. After taking a deep breath, I took a leap of faith; grabbed a limb from the tree outside the window, then shimmy down the rough bark to freedom.

I thought by the time the gang took note that I wasn't even in the Sunnydale I should be safely on my way to Los Angeles.

Couple of hours later I found myself sitting one of the most uncomfortable bus seats in the world, while trying to make myself as small as possible. I was desperate not to call attention to myself but, my bus mate, an elderly woman who looked to be in her late sixties, kept asking me questions. I tried everything, except the possibility of being extremely rude to get her to leave me alone.

"First baby?" she questioned her knitting needles going clicky-clack as she waited for my reply.

"Yes," I grunted, staring at the back of the heads of the passengers seated in front of me.

She peered at me through curious small, dark button eyes, "Boy or girl**?"**

I remember frowning as I realized she was not going to get the hint.

The woman looked at me with an expectant arch of her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

I know that the woman might be simply lonely or she was just the friendly type, but I wasn't in a mood to be playing twenty questions. My mind was on other things, it kept wondering back to the situation I left in Sunnydale. Did they miss me already? Are they right now on my tail?

I turned towards the woman, who was continuing to give me that expectant look. "I don't know."

"Is it a surprise?" she wondered.

"_Oh boy!"_ I thought, _"This baby is definitely surprise."_

I wondered if I could shut her up by telling her much a surprise this was. "Yes," I muttered tersely willing the woman to shut up.

I gazed at my stomach, wondering how did I become pregnant? It wasn't the last time I would wonder that, I wasn't seeing anyone. My last date had last twenty-minutes when the guy found out that I could bench press more weight that him; and that was a year ago, I thought with a frown.

"Don't worry dear," the woman remarked, patting me on the arm. "Everything will work out," she had noticed my frown.

"I know," I said baring my teeth in a parody of a smile.

The woman gave a decisive nod and went back to her knitting.

"_All right,"_ I thought, turning to back towards the moving landscape. Now that I didn't have the woman to talk to, my mind went back to the subject that I was trying to avoid. Was my baby human?

I turned to the woman, my mouth open in anticipation of starting a conversation, but her head was slumped to her chest, and her knitting was slack in her hands. To my disappointment she was asleep.

The bus arrived in Los Angeles in the late evening. I needed a safe place and Los Angeles wasn't it; it was Angel's town. I knew I couldn't stay; this would be the first place they would look for me.

I had taken some money before I'd left, but how far would it last me. When I'm safe I needed to get a job. But who are going to hire a pregnant Slayer with no discernable job skills? I wasn't programmed for anything else but to be a hunter; but I had to go forward.

Getting on another bus was easy, I had ridden to the end of the line, then got onto another and another, this one was going to Las Vegas, Sin City. The idea of staying in Las Vegas appealed to me, but something or someone was guiding me somewhere else. So, I took another bus ride, this one my fourth, at that point I was getting pretty sick of the bus, plus my pregnancy didn't allow much in they way of comfort.

I always thought that being pregnant would be wonderful, you are one with mother earth, communing with nature. But, what you don't take in count is that you are one big bag of wind! You are uncomfortable all the time, because you are carrying something that's big as a watermelon that seems to have decided to take up residence right on your bladder making you go to the bathroom ten times a day.

And the food! Were there types of food I shouldn't eat? I gazed at a bag of chips searching for the nutritional content, since I was afraid to go to a doctor I had no idea what to eat, and what was good for the baby. More than a few times on the journey I broken down and cried, I had even picked up the phone several times to call Willow or Giles. But then I thought what I was going through was worth more than calling them.

"Are you okay lady?" asked a kid, his head cocked to one side as he gazed impatiently at me. It seemed I was standing in the aisle blocking his way.

I blinked, I had been so focused on what I was thinking I had forgotten where I was. I gave the pint size person in front of me a nod.

"You are in my way," he huffed exasperatedly.

I stared blankly at him.

"You are in my way," he repeated.

"Okay," I said, shuffling to one side.

After giving me this narrowed glance, he shook his head and muttered the word, '_Freak,"_ as he rushed by to pay for his own bag of chips.

I shook my head, "Brat."

I decided there and then that my own child would not be that disrespectful to an adult. I remember thinking, that that wouldn't happen, he'll learn discipline right away.

After watching the kid paying for his stuff, I follow him with my own purchase, chips, two bottles of water, an apple, orange and two pre-wrapped sandwiches.

I think I was on the road for a week or more, I seemed to lost track of the time and I no longer knew if I was up or down, North or South. I was tired of the road, but, there was something driving me forward.

At each stop, I thought. "_This is it!" _Then I'd find my feet boarding another bus, or turning into another direction. I was beyond tired; I was exhausted! I couldn't go any further, and just as I thought that I couldn't go another inch, the bus reached Colorado.

If I was looking for a place to hide, which I was, Colorado was the prefect place. It was the opposite of California, and I took to the cold like duck to water, I actually relished it. I could feel myself at peace, almost as if I was home, which was curious in itself, because hello --- Cali girl here!

My first stop in my new town was to find a place to stay and after awhile I found a motel just within my meager budget, though that wouldn't be for long seeing how the money I had was growing short.

At the time I had left Sunnydale I didn't know where I was going, or how long I would be gone, but the more I spend on the road, the freer I felt; I can't explain it. It was like being in prison one minute, and free the next. I sighed, looking around the dingy motel, it wasn't the Hilton but I was so tired and I rather spend at least one night in a bed rather than on the streets.

But after being in the room for thirty minutes, I was feeling as if something was about to happen, I frowned; was it my Slayer senses warning me of danger? Since I left Sunnydale, I hadn't felt any demons or vampires. It was as if they didn't exist outside of California. I strolled around the room my hands to the small of my back, waiting for what I don't know.

What happens next wasn't quite what I expected, the bare bulb in the ceiling flickered. I jumped, laughing nervously; I wasn't expecting that, I could see the headlines now, "Slayer, killed by fright!"

"Great," I said. I should have expected it, the place was so run down it was a wonder I didn't see rats. I walked over to a dresser drawer by the bed, in the vain hope of finding a candle.

"Ah Ha!" I cried out triumphantly, holding aloft my prize.

The lights flickered once more then the room was plunged into darkness; a swear word flew out of my mouth, but then a bright light shone in the middle of the room and a figure appeared from nowhere.

"What the…?" I muttered gazing in disbelief at the figure.

"Buffy Summers?" the figure called.

My eyes widen in fright, _"Where was I?"_ I thought. _"The Twilight Zone?"_

"Wh-who's there?" I called out, my voice cracking nervously. I licked my suddenly dry lips, while shading my eyes.

"Wh-Who wants to know?" I asked cautiously, backing away slowly as I looked around the room, taking note of anything I could use as a weapon.

"Can you put that light out," I asked swallowing dryly.

The light slowly dimmed then went away.

"I'm Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," the figure announced stepping out the shadows to stand in the middle of the room.

I blinked, and my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"_No!" _I thought, _"It couldn't be!"_

I remember my breath hitched as my eyes widen. "Keep away from me," I shouted, instinctively protecting my stomach as I saw the person from my nightmare standing in front me. He was there to take my baby, and in my panic I backed away as far as I could.

"I'm not here to hurt you Buffy Summers," he said. He had probably noted my panic.

If he touched me again, I thought he's going to find out more than he had bargain for.

I turned towards him, eyes steel gray with emotion. Then what he had said struck me, he knew my name; I could barely wrap my mind around that information.

"You hurt me before." My mind flashed back to what at first I thought was a dream, but in reality was real--very real.

"It wasn't I," Thor stated.

"How can I be sure?" I asked, "The one who did this," gesturing to my expanding stomach. "…looked like you."

Thor cocked his head and looked at me, through ridiculous large chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for the pain that one of my kind has put you through."

"Really?" I asked taken a back. "You know, you are really polite for a demon."

"Demon?" he questioned, his head cocked to one side.

"Yes, demon," I suddenly felt ridiculous. I couldn't believe I had been afraid of this—demon!

He was shorter than me, but most of all, he looked so fragile a stiff wind would have blow him away. I no longer felt the instinct to flee, all I felt was curiosity and watching him, I now knew that he wasn't a threat.

"Ah!" he said, as if he had just been enlightened. "I know of what you speak. I am not a demon."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I was disappointed; if he was a demon then I could slay him—right?

He nodded.

Not a demon, of course; he didn't look like any demon I had seen before, but that doesn't mean anything.

"Just because I never saw your kind before, doesn't mean you're not a demon," I was not about to let down my guard.

"I agree Buffy Summers. However, I am not one of these demons of which you speak. I am actually not from this galaxy."

My mouth dropped open he was putting me on. "What?" I stumbled backwards towards the bed in shock. "What do you mean you are not from this galaxy?"

"We are a race of beings called the Asgard, from the planet Ida. We are peaceful explorers traveling the universe, seeking allies against our enemies."

"I have to sit down for this," I muttered shakily. "Are you telling me you are an alien?" I asked gazing at him helplessly; I thought I had seen it all.

Thor cocked his head curiously.

Why did I have such hard time believing in aliens? If vampires and demon exist, why couldn't aliens?

I snorted in disbelief; Xander would so get a kick out of Thor, I thought with a wry grin. I could imagine the expression on his face, probably the same one I had right now, I thought ruefully.

"Indeed," Thor said, in acknowledgment.

"Okay," I muttered, I had to shake my head. "I thought I seen it all," I mused aloud, gazing at him with wonder and in that moment I decided to trust him. He was giving off that good guy vibe and as Slayer; I should instinctively know who the bad guys were -- Right?

Thor cocked his head curiously, "You are no longer frightened."

"I wasn't frightened," I hotly denied sitting on that lone bed situated in the corner of the room, "Should I be?" I asked, waiting anxiously an answer.

"No!" Thor said as if I had insulted his whole family, causing me to regret that I had asked the question. "You should not."

I gave a jerky nod, not willing to acknowledge to myself, that his answer was important, so important that I had been holding my breath. _'Now I can breathe_', I thought, letting it slowly.

"What are doing here?" I asked. "You don't seem the type to hang out in sleazy motel," I admitted dryly looking around me.

"Neither do you." he looked at me through big round liquid eyes. I blinked and turned away to avoided his gaze.

"Well I didn't have a choice," I muttered softly, an embarrassing stain on my cheek. "I have nowhere else to go. I don't know about you but when you don't have any money, you take what can get."

"You have no currency?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, heartily stopping my foot in mid swing. "As you can see," I announced gesturing to my stomach. "People won't hire me like this, especially when you have leave in a few months. But, enough about me, what are doing here?"

"I am here for you Buffy Summers."

"_I am here for you Buffy Summers,"_ I mouthed, "What do you mean you are here for me?" I demanded, jumping up. My first thought was for my baby, I cradled my stomach as my eyes narrowed and my breath hitched.

"You are not going to take my baby!"

He blinked, then it was as if he had came to an internal decision gave me a slight nod. He was going to take me, I wailed inwardly. They given me this baby, now they are going take him away from me; this is my baby!

He nodded, "I am not going to take your baby."

I eyed him anxiously, should I believe him? Something about the way, he held himself, made me want to believe him. I sighed. He hadn't done anything for me not to trust him.

"All right then," I agreed, I was sitting in a motel room, alone with an alien. Who would believe me if I run screaming out here? He at least seemed to be honorable. "What do you want me, and how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Buffy Summers."

That wasn't good. "What?" I asked warily.

"Do you wish me to repeat what I say," he asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"I know everything about you Buffy Summers," he repeated.

It was interesting how my life had changed in the pass several years, I mused. It had changed so much; here I was in a motel room in Colorado talking to an alien from out of space, and it didn't faze me. Most people would have run screaming, but I am the Slayer, the big bad pregnant Slayer, nothing fazes me.

"When you say everything, do you mean everything?"

"Yes, everything," he admitted. "…including the fact that you're the savior of the Tau'ri."

My mouth dropped open.

"And I also know whose baby you are carrying; and that you are very strong person."

I stiffened and my mind spun with bewilderment as I remembered what Giles had said. "_We don't know what we are dealing with. It-it could be some sort of an entity or a demon_."

Just thinking about it, shattered something inside me and I could barely breathe.

"What!" I cried, shaking my head; what did I just heard? "Back up; what did you just say?"

"You are a very strong person."

"No, not that one," I said impatiently, "The other one. The part where you said you know whose baby I'm carrying?"

"Yes," said Thor with a slight incline of his head. "I do know."

"Is it a demon?" I asked, my stomach clenching tight.

"No."

I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief, "Good! It isn't as if I was worried," I babbled. "But, if the baby is human, why I look like I'm six month pregnant?"

Another thought occurred to me and anxiety spurt through my system. "It's not alien is it?"

"No, the baby is not alien. It is one hundred percent human. Though, it was alien technology that was used to impregnate you, and a rapid rate accelerator was used to age the fetus inside you." Thor explained.

I began to shake, a hand clutching at my stomach as if I was holding in all my emotions, as I remembered the fear that I had felt that night. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to invite warmth.

"W-why?" I questioned. To my dismay my voice broke.

"From what I deuced, it was so that you didn't have to endure a long gestation period."

"Why?" I asked again, trying to understand what I was hearing. While I was talking to him, I realize he would not hurt me, but I cannot--could not help but remembered the pain of what I had been through.

Thor cocked his head. "What are you asking?"

"Well," I said with slight bitterness. "What I'm really asking is why me? Why would you do something likes this," I gestured once again to my stomach.

"I did not do that to you." Thor said, "It was one of my species that did. His name is Loki."

"Loki, Thor?" I questioned, "Aren't those names in Norse mythology?" I wrinkling my nose, see I paid attention in school.

"Yes, we have been monitoring your Earth for a millennium, waiting for the time when you are more advance in technology."

"So are we?"

"Somewhat," he said matter-of-factly. "But, during the millennium, we have visited Earth; leaving behind the idea of the Gods."

"I can see where they would think you were a god," I said dryly, looking at the small being.

Thor nodded, "and to the why you were chosen."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"That reason was; you are a warrior, you were worthy of carrying the seed of the O'Neill."

"The O'Neill?" I was puzzled frown, testing the word out on my tongue. "What's that?"

"O'Neill is a Tau'ri, a leader in the war against the Goa'uld."

"The O'Neill is a person," I asked.

"Yes, a Tau'ri soldier," Thor nodded.

"What's that?" I questioned for the second time. The word he had mentioned before was unfamiliar; I tested it on the tip of my tongue. '_Tau'ri.'_

"Tau'ri?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"Tau'ri is Earth."

"Oh," I said flushing slightly, a little bit embarrassed at not knowing the word. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Suddenly I remembered, what Thor had just said about the Tau'ri soldier O'Neill.

"Ghould? Did you say he fights ghouls," I asked, what were the odds?

I shook my head in disbelief; I bit my lip and looked at him with uncertainly. "I am sorry, I know I'm asking too many question, but…"

"But how would you learn if you don't ask?"

"That's right," I agreed, pleasantly surprised, I laughed "You know what? I like you. You have just turned my world upside down, but I like you!"

"I like you too Buffy Summers."

"Good," I beamed with delight, "Tell me about these ghouls."

"Goa'uld," he corrected.

I waved my hand airily, "Whatever."

"The Goa'uld is a parasitic race that takes over a human host."

"Eeuw," I said disgusted, I narrowed my eyes. "Like vampires?"

"It is not completely unlike your vampires," he agreed, shrugging his narrowed shoulders.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed with a frown, "But, the vampires, they aren't mine."

He nodded, "You are right, they are not yours. I am here to tell you why you were chosen for the O'Neill; and why destiny has brought you to that place."

That word again, _'Destiny'_, I was getting might pissed at that word. It was another way of saying '_Screw you Buffy'_. I took a deep breath; at least I would try and hear him out before I lost my temper

Then Thor told tell me about something called the _'Chappa'ai'_, what the _Tau'ri_ called '_The Stargate'_, then about the history of the parasitic _Goa'uld_ and the heroes who fought daily for the planet.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed twenty minutes later. I was taken aback. I could only stare at him in disbelief. Suddenly I felt faint. I took a deep breath. "Are you telling me there is a place right here on Earth that has been fighting these things for years; and nobody knows. What else been happening and we don't know it?" I demanded.

Thor clasped his narrow hands together. "Just like the majority of people on your world does not know about vampires and the things you have dealt with.

"

I took a deep breath; I wanted to be angry with Thor, and with those like-minded people who had been keeping all the secrets. But, I was also secret identity type of gal. I was just like those people who used this 'Stargate', we both went about our business saving the world.

I frowned. If there were aliens, vampires and demons, what else exists?

"You are right," I admitted, "People would panic if they knew that the things that lived in the shadows really existed."

There was a comfortable silence between us as I absorb what Thor had just told me. But my frown deepens as I thought of something..

With only slight hesitation, I addressed him, "Thor?"

"Yes Buffy Summers."

I bit my lip, and turned my face away, trying to settle the butterflies in my stomach. "I don't mean to be bothersome, but there is something I've been wondering. What is so special about this O'Neill guy that he was chosen to be the father my baby?"

"It was actually the other way around." Thor stated, "You were chosen to carry O'Neill's progeny."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling a slight twinge of jealously. Why is this O'Neill special? All these years I had been slave for the '_Powers that Be_' and this is the thanks I get--I get knocked up by a stranger and I didn't have any of the have the fun that went with it?

"What does he look like?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Do you wish to meet him?" asked Thor, moving towards me.

"Meet him?" I squeaked in panic. Why should I meet him? I fine right here.

"I don't need to meet," I said "Uh," I grunted feeling apprehensive. What if he didn't like me, then I scolded myself for be so childish. "Sure," I said, as if the thought of meeting O'Neill didn't scare me silly.

Thor nodded and extended his hands.

I eyed his hand cautiously, remembering that it was a hand like his that had caused me so much pain; I took a deep breath and took it tentatively. Thor gave me a look, he must have noted my fear and in a blink of an eye, we disappeared.

I was on a space ship called '_The O'Neill II'_ for couple of days, before I was allowed to see the O'Neill.

Those two days was both frightening and exhilarating. I was on a space ship, in space! I could barely take it all in, I was in too much awe to be thinking about what I would find. Then Thor finally announced that I was to go to Stargate Command, but as we stood in front of what I believe was the Stargate, all I could think about was this O'Neil guy.

What if he didn't like me?

What if he thought that I wasn't good enough to be the mother of his child?

What if he rejects me?

Where would I go?

I had no one; I couldn't see myself back in California, where my friends had talked about hurting me. Nervously my hand sought Thor's.

Suddenly, men in uniforms carrying guns surrounded us.

I let out a hysterical giggle. "I-I come in peace," I said, licking my lips as I splayed my hand, in Star Trek's Spock familiar greeting.

Thor ignored the guns pointed at us, and I tried to follow his example, but I was shaking so hard. I wasn't afraid of the soldiers, but of their guns.

Even though I was the Slayer, I wasn't immortal; maybe Thor was, but I wasn't!

Thor eyes swept over the crowd, "O'Neill," he called. "I have brought you the mother of your child."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews. And to those who wanted Jack's reaction. Here it is. I hope it's what you wanted.**

**

* * *

****Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy had a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

Chapter Three

One hour later, after throughout examination from the medical doctor on the base, Dr. Janet Fraser, I sat up in a hospital bed surrounded by a group of people I would later learn were called SG-1 and a General Hammond.

When I was on Thor ship I had learned a lot about the Stargate, it was total information overload. I saw photographs, even videos of the team called SG-1 in action. So I knew what to expect when I met them.

"You are very young," Jack O'Neil moaned.

He had been repeating that phrase for the last ten minutes since I had sat down. He probably hadn't gotten over the shock of hearing Thor saying "_O'Neill, I brought you the mother of your child."_ It's a wonder he didn't passed out.

"Is he alright?" I asked, almost tentatively.

Despite my fears and the tense silence that enveloped the room, I felt somewhat cheerful.The O'Neill looked exactly like his photograph I thought. He was someone I could be attractive to. '_Alpha_ _male, ruggedly handsome. A stud. Whoa_!' I thought inwardly shocked at my thoughts.

In a perfect situation, I might have wondered _'What if'_, but right now I wasn't looking to start a relationship. Still the idea of me and the O'Neill together wasn't a total negative. But, relationships and Buffy aren't mixey; look at situation with Angel and Riley.

To get my mind off my bad relationships, I looked around the room. Everything seemed surreal and it was as if I was in a dream, or some science-fiction movie. My eyes took note of the electronic gizmos with their beeping noise and blinking lights, the steady stream of people that moved unhurriedly from one machine to the next. I shook my head. I thought finding out that I was pregnant by an unknown person via alien technology was a mindtrip but I was wrong it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Finding out that other worlds existed, that there was a race of snake like aliens burrowing into peoples brains and that we were at war with them, then to find myself in an underground military facility -- that was enough to drive a person insane.

I squirmed into my seat, uncomfortable with the tension I was receiving throughout the room. A tight knot had formed inside my stomach and I pressed my hands tightly to my chest as if this action would loose it.

"Yes," answered Daniel Jackson. When I saw his photograph earlier, he reminded me of Giles or Wesley before he had becomes rogue Demon-hunter on us, but with a more military bearing. "….he just feeling discompose. We all are."

"Okay then," I acknowledged, breathing deeply. I pick up a sandwich that was on the table before me and brought it to my mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Daniel asked, eying me thoughtfully.

"Nineteen," I revealed with a shrug, my mouth full.

"Nineteen?" Jack groaned; his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Nineteen!" Sam squeaked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed dropping the sandwich back on the plate. "Freaky echo or what?"

The General shook his head. "Excuse us," he said smoothly. "But we are very surprise to see that you are very young."

"What is this thing you guys have against my age?" I questioned mockingly, the sandwich half towards my mouth.

"Eat up," Jack barked. "You need to keep you strength up," he added eying my somewhat skinny frame and rounded belly.

I gave an exasperated sigh, and took a huge bite.

"We don't have anything against your age, but we thought you would be older," Daniel said diplomatically.

"Well you aren't the only one," I mumbled around the sandwich. "I too am always surprised that I'm this young, especially the things I do and see," I muttered darkly feeling as if I was older than nineteen. Enough is enough I thought, my age is totally irrelevant in this so I turned the conversation to something else. "So, which one of you is the father of my baby?"

There was such a shocked look on their faces and I struggled not to laugh out loud. "Well?" I asked, hiding a mischievous grin behind my food.

Jack cleared his throat. "That would be me," he mumbled with a flush on his face.

"You!" I cried with mock surprise, giving him a frowning glance "Oh," I cried out, with a look of dismay on my face.

"You sound disappointed," Jack muttered with an inexplicable look of withdrawal on his face.

The look made me feel guilty for teasing him but they'd just have get use to my sense of humor, I thought. "I didn't expect you to be this kinda old," I said, hiding my grin.

Shocked, Jack eyes flew up to meet mine. For a moment, he studied me intently; it only took a second before he took note of the amusement in my gaze. "Oh you," he said offering me what I thought of a forgiving smile.

My eyes widened with false innocence. "By the way, I'm Buffy Summers," I added with a laugh as I stretched my hands across the table.

"I'm Jack O'Neill," he replied taking my hands between his. For an instant, his eyes seemed to sharpen, then it dropped to our clasped hands.

I gasped silently, my flesh prickled at his touch, I felt as if I was touching a live wire. My pulse leaped with excitement and our eyes locked, Air escaped my mouth in almost audible breath of expression, so much that I had to turn my face away, flushing slightly. I swallowed deeply, and Jack cleared his throat both of us pretending not to be affected, but I was.

Sure he's attractive, my type, if I have a type. Even though, I knew O'Neill was the father of my baby I never really thought about the possibilities of him and me, his photograph didn't do him justice, and it hadn't affected me as that one touch did. Jack O'Neill seemed to stir a side of me, that no one had stir in forever. From where I was sitting, I could tell that he was very tall, alot taller than me with short dark brown hair, peppered with gray; cut military style and his face was lightly tan. He wasn't boyishly handsome like Riley or sinful handsome like Angel, but more rugged. In a way, his face looked lived in, as if he had seen more. I like it; I decided cocking my head to one side.

"Buffy?" Samantha Carter questioned interrupting my thoughts. "What kind of a name is that?"

I rolled my eyes, my name, I snort inwardly. It was if no one had heard of the name Buffy before. "My dead mother gave me my name."

"What's wrong with the name Buffy?" Daniel questioned Sam with a puzzled frown, before turning to me, "I like it."

I flashed him a grateful smile of thanks, from his statement earlier and now this, it seemed like Daniel was the diplomat. I eyed him curiously, he was like Willow and from what I could see this group; it had a dynamics, similar to that of the Scooby Gang going on.

"I am sorry about your mother death," Samantha admitted with chagrinned air. "My mother died, when I was young," she admitted, before adding. "I didn't mean to poke fun at your name."

"It's okay, you didn't know," I shrugged as I didn't want to dwell on the pain that was just hiding under the surface. I smirked slightly, "Plus California girl here."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Pardon me for saying this, but you don't seemed shocked that you are here and all?"

"I'm assimilating," I admitted looking around curiously. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of a Stargate Program, but the last few hours was making a believer out of me. I wondered if I had been just as stubborn believing in vampires as I was aliens. It seemed such lifetime ago. Oh God, I moaned to myself. Was I getting jaded?

"Plus," I continued. "…in my lifetime I had seen some other really freaky things. Suppose I'm old enough to deal."

"What? Of all of nineteen?" Jack questioned, giving me a look of incredulity. He paled as a bead of sweat popped out on his forehead.

How dare he? He doesn't know the kind shit that had been dealing since I was fifteen. Age was just a number, and the things I had seen -- no one of any age needed to see the things I had saw. I turned to look at him, my eyes bleak and full of pain. (I think you should put something about the anger she felt about him asking that in your last sentence as it comes over as if she is just tired – Buffy has survived all the things thrown at her – she'd be pretty pissed that someone questioned her on it.

He winced and his mouth open.

I couldn't handle it. I didn't want him to see---me. I closed my eyes not knowing that I had already shown him my inner pain.

"Don't you dare judge me?" I snapped sharply, causing an uncomfortable silence to spread around the room.

After a few minutes, General Hammond cleared his throat. "Ms. Summers it's not everyday, people find out about us. So I have to ask how or why are you dealing with this?"

I opened eyes wet with unshed tears. I blinked a few times and took a deep breath. They can think anything they want, I thought churlishly. These people didn't know my life, but, I can be magnanimous and forgive them for stirring up wounds. I cleared my throat and dashed my hands across my face. I shrugged.

"Well, when a girl wakes up a week ago and found out that she was six months pregnant without having sex for about a year she has little choice but to deal," I said in a bitter tone.

Someone in the room gasped, it had to be Major Carter.

"What!" Jack shouted.

"Let me get this straight," General Hammond prompted his own voice full of incredulity. "You just found out that you were pregnant?" he questioned, his eyes rounded with disbelief.

"Yep!" I chirped; trying to make light of the situation. They didn't have to know, how agonizing it was, to wake up pregnant not know how you get that way.

They didn't have to know that I had lost her friends over this; they didn't have to know how angry I was that some alien used me as guinea pig. They didn't need to know anything all. I turned to face them, my jaw aching as I held onto the rage inside me.

"But," Hammond protested looking obvious huge stomach.

"What do you mean you woke up pregnant?" Jack finally having the nerve to ask.

I widened my eyes, looking innocence and fragile, I was good at it. "You seemed upset by the idea,"

"Well duh," Jack agreed in an annoyed tone. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect…"

"Expect what?" I snapped sharply, wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Expect us to haven't any reaction," he insisted archly.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it would such a bombshell," I replied with an edge to my voice, "Didn't Thor tell you? I've only had been pregnant a week."

There was another shocked silence.

A voice cut through the silence. "No you have not," Janet Fraser stated as she walked into the room. "You are six months pregnant, give and take a few days."

I rolled my eyes; only a doctor can be so literal. Having grown up in a world of mysticism, I know that such things happen frequently "Duh," I gestured towards my taunt stomach. "Just because I'm a blonde and from California doesn't mean that I'm dumb. Even I can tell that I'm at least six months along! But, what I'm saying is this -- one day I went to sleep and the next day I woke up with this." I glanced down to my stomach.

"That is not possible," Jack replied, shaking his head. "Is that possible?" he asked with a frown, looking around the room.

"Theoretical," Samantha said almost tentatively, as if she half believed what I was saying. But who could believe this? It was happening to me and I barely believed it.

"Look, I'm not dissuading the idea that I could be pregnant for months without knowing it," I said seriously. "Because it does happen." At least I think it happens, I'd read situation like this in the "_The Enquirer"_ about women not knowing they are pregnant giving birth. "But I was told by Thor, that there was this other alien named Loki, he used some sort of device on me. Not only had he implanted me with O'Neill thingy," I said with a blush, I can't believe I was having this conversation. It had been bad enough when I was twelve, and my mom told me about the birds and the birds as even now, I had this imagine of birds and bees having sex and that was so eeuw. "…but he used a…" With this, I scrunched up my face. "…some sort of rapid rate device, so that I could have the baby quicker."

"What!" Jack roared.

"You heard me," I said. "I guess you didn't know about that uh."

"No," Jack admitted grudgingly. "Thor!" he yelled at the ceiling. "You have some explaining to do!" he drawled '_ala Ricky Ricardo.'_ He turned to me and asked softly. "Is the baby all right?"

I nodded.

"Yes," Janet Fraser answered, "Growing normally and I can tell you the sex of the baby, if you want."

"It's a boy," Jack and I said together.

We turned to look at each in surprise.

"Yes," agreed Janet looked at us speculatively. "How did you know?"

Jack eyed me thoughtfully and shrugged, while I avoided his gaze. From the moment, I accepted that I was carrying a baby; I knew that this baby was a boy, it was just a feeling I had.

"Yes O'Neill," Thor replied as he beamed down in our midst.

"Thor!" Jack yelled jumping out of his chair. "Why didn't you tell me Loki had accelerated the birthing process?"

"What would you have done?" Thor questioned.

"I-I…" Jack sputtered.

"Exactly," Thor announced. "Why? Aren't you happy with the fecund lady Loki had chosen to be the surrogate?" he asked.

"Well yes," Jack admitted sheepishly, glancing at me with a slight blush on his face.

"Then what is amiss?" Thor asked, staring at Jack with those big round eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered grudgingly. He looked around the room bewilderedly, a furious frown on his face.

Teal'c eyebrow arched as to say '_well?'_

With a thunderous look, Jack eyes snapped to Thor. "Wait! Everything!" he yelled throwing up his hands exasperated. But I suppose it's too late to do anything now isn't it," he muttered.

"Right," Thor said, then with a slight incline of his head he disappeared quickly as he had appeared.

Then there was another of those speaking silence, where someone had to fill it. And General Hammond was the first to break the silence. "What are we going to do with you Ms. Summers?"

I frowned. What did that mean? They were the government, they do away with their mistakes, I thought. Me and the military is so un-mixy, just like my relationships, I thought dryly. This situation reminded me of working with the Initiative what their plan for me. I don't like the idea of military and plans.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly that, Ms. Summers."

I eyed them thoughtfully. "Whatever you wanted to do," I managed to say. "Can you make it later," I added, making my tone sound weary. "I haven't been sleeping the last few days," I admitted, as if I have to fight my way out of here, I would have to stow up on some energy.

"What?" Janet said with such concern that I almost felt guilty of manipulating her. Suddenly I no longer faking being tired, I was tired.

It was as if I had the weight of the world is on my shoulders. Everything that I had been through in the past week culminated in that moment, leaving Sunnydale, the week on the road, the anticipation of meeting "_The O'Neill"_ plus the uncertainty about my new life. I staggered weakly to my feet.

"You need the rest," she said, as I allowed her to escort me out the door



The next morning I awoke feeling fully rested and I was in what Dr. Fraser had termed the V.I.P. room. Though the room was utilitarian, with only a bed, dresser and a mirror, someone had tried to soften the plainness by putting a bouquet of plastic flowers on the dresser and some sheer curtains on a wall to simulate windows, but still it didn't achieve the effect of home or even a hotel. Instead, the room looked more like a moth trying to be a butterfly and failing miserable. 

I pushed myself into an up right potion and swung my feet off the bed. I stumbled slightly still not used to the changes in my body.

"Are you okay?" a voice questioned from the shadows.

I jumped, a hand pressed to my heart in fright. I hadn't sensed that someone was in the room. I turned to look towards the corner of room, where O'Neil walked out of the shadows.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, reeling backwards. "Where did you come from?"

Jack gestured behind him, "The chair."

Pregnancy was playing amok with my senses, not only I hadn't sense someone into the room, I hadn't taken note of the chair.

"I sorry," Jack apologized with a grimace. "I thought you knew I was here."

"No, I didn't," I muttered uneasily, more than a little bit worried. "What are you doing here?" I was suspicious---I barely knew anything about him.

"Watching you sleep," he admitted wryly.

"That is so…"

"…sweet?" he asked archly.

"…stalk worthy," I retorted.

"I wasn't stalking you," Jack snapped with a glare.

"If you say so," I muttered humoring him. My back was aching and I turned from him with a grimace, my hand to the small of my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing towards me.

I took a step back. "Just a slight backache," I admitted with a frown as I tried to massage my back.

"I know what you mean," Jack replied, clasping my shoulder. "My wife Sara, she used to get them all the time.

I stiffened. "You are married!" I was so appalled that I shrugged out of his arms.

"No-no not really," Jack stammered, his hands fisted at his side.

"What do you mean--not really?" I asked eying him skeptically.

"What I meant was; that Sara is my ex-wife."

I noticed there was a slight hitch to his voice when he said that, was he still in love with his ex? Just the thought that Jack wasn't free, cause heaviness to reside in my heart. I watched unspoken pain alive and growing in his eyes and my heart sank. He was still in love with his ex.

"We have been divorced for years. But when she was pregnant with my son Charlie, she used to get backaches all the time. And she claimed that I give good massage. May I could?," he asked, walking towards me with his arms outstretch.

I gave him a tight smile then a small nod. I turned my back towards him, trying not to show him, that him talking about his ex was hurting me. His warm callused hands brushed the hair from my neck and I jerked back startled.

"Okay?" he murmured.

"Yes," I moaned breathlessly. His hands traveled to a sore spot on my back and I gave another moan. His hands felt right. I closed my eyes, imagining him running that large hands all over my body. Whoa! Where the hell did that thought did come from? My eyes flew open in panic, quickly searching my brain for something else to say.

"How old is your son?"

Jack stopped abruptly and his hands fell to his side.

I frown at him in puzzlement.

"Is your back any better?" he questioned as he moved a few feet away.

I felt bereft. "Yes," I assured him, with a slight pout on my face. "Jack?"

He eyed me a few minutes, before he responded, "Charlie would have been seventeen years old."

"Would have been?" I questioned, my frown deepen.

He gave a jerky nod. "He died seven years ago," he added hoarsely, his voice hitching.

"I'm sorry." Instinctively, I reached for him as if I could take away his pain, but the thought of someone dying so tragically young reminded me of my own pain. "I know what it's like to lose someone that was close to you. My mom died six months ago."

"Charlie had found my service pistol and he---accidentally shot himself," Jack voice cracked.

I gasped at the horror. I could barely imagine the pain and guilt he must be feeling knowing it was his weapon that killed his son. I rested my hands on his tight shoulder which were hunched over with grief. I couldn't think of anything to say, apart from how sorry I was.

"He was just ten years old, a baby," Jack admitted gruffly, "He didn't live long enough to drive me crazy by going punk or going on dates, or any of the things teenage boy does to his father." Tears were flowing unashamedly down his cheek.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace as he started sobbing. Shocked I could only hold on to him as his broad shoulders heaved. What would Jack O'Neill friends thought if they saw him like this? I sympathize with his pain, haven't yet coming to grips with my own.

Holding him, I thought he had never given himself the time to grieve properly before. After ten minutes, I felt him shudder as he drew in a sharp breath. With an embarrassed look, he pushed himself away from me wiping his face on one of his shirtsleeves.

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me," he muttered, clearing his throat.

"Grief," I said, trying to swallow the lump that lingered in my throat. "No matter if it's six months are seven years, it still gets you."

"Well," he said, avoiding my gaze. "I'm the one should be comforting you, having recently lost your mother," he muttered embarrassed.

"That's okay," I replied on watery sigh. "You might get your turn soon enough."

He took a deep audible breath, "Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

I stared at him for a moment, this wasn't the same Jack O'Neill that had broken down in my arms a moment ago, he was back to the take charge compelling man that he had been a few minutes ago. "Food," I declared ruefully looking down at my rumbling stomach. "I could eat ten horses…"

"That hungry eh," Jack remarked with a brief grin.

" …and then some," I admit with a wry grin. "Just give me fifteen minutes, then I all yours."

Fifteen minutes later, I rushed back to see Jack standing outside the room with a pensive look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking to cause that look on his face. I didn't want to interrupt, but he had promised me food; I could wait, but the baby couldn't. "Hey," I called softly.

He glanced up and stared at me blankly for a second, then he shook his head.

"I am ready!" I announced brightly. "You aren't going to starve me, are you?"

He gave me answering smile. "Well we can't have the mother of my child staving, can we," he mentioned with a mock growl.

I grimaced in good humor.

As we moved down the hallway, Jack began to regale me with funny stories of him and his team, knowing that he was trying to put me at ease by telling amusing quips, made me like him even more. After a particular funny story, that had me literally in stitches, I noticed that Jack once again seemed pensive, was it the death of his son still haunted him?

I sobered as his eyes flickered over me and his frown deepened.

Self-conscious, I smooth down the large t-shirt I had brought in Las Vegas for one dollar that says '_What happen in Vegas, stay in Vegas.' _

""Uh, I don't have a lot of maternity clothes," I said in a small voice, thinking he didn't like my choice of clothing, since that huge frown on his face. "I had been using some of my mother, but she wasn't much bigger than I am."

"What?" he questioned in a distracted air.

"I don't have any maternity clothes," I growled through gritted teeth, angry that I cared what he thinks.

For a moment Jack had a blank look upon his face. His frown deepened, then smooth out. He cleared his throat. "I don't care of what you wear," he said dismissively. "For I care, you could be naked."

My mouth dropped open. "Sorry but I know you may have had something to do with me being knocked up but I'm not that type of girl."

A ruddy blush sufficed his face. "I don't mean it the way it sounded."

"Okay," I drawled.

"What I meant was, since you are carrying my baby and all, I think we need to buy some things. Plus we needed to talk how we are going to handle this…" he added gesturing to my stomach.

"Okay," I agreed happily, my mind focused on the thought of retail therapy.

"I know we don't…" he continued, but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because the only word I heard was 'buy some things'. Since I was a little girl, shopping was my drug of choice. When I'm at my highest highs, I go shopping and when I am at my lowest low, I go shopping; you couldn't keep me out of the malls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you. I cannot express how I appreciate everyone who'd take the time to review. I am humbled in the face of all this love. So thank you.

* * *

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy had a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Chapter Four**

Later at the mall, Jack had given me carte blanche, I felt as if I was in heaven. Since Mom died, we had been on a budget. If it was a choice between buying the latest outfit or paying the electric bill, the bill won. Even though I had help, still it wasn't enough.

I was like a kid in a candy store. Throughout the afternoon, I would drag Jack from one boutique to another, not caring what he thought; as I said, I was in heaven. He would give huge exaggerated sigh, but I ignored him after seeing that he was also enjoying himself. I was a few feet away, when I heard someone calling his name.

Jack was loaded down with packages as he stopped and I watched curiously, as an older attractive lady approached him.

I ducked into the nearest store, a maternity store and I took note of the surprise look on his face as Jack turned to greet the woman.

"Jack?" the woman questioned in a surprised voice. "I thought that it was you."

"Sara! What are doing here?" he blurted out.

"Shopping silly," she chided, her eyes were twinkling with delight. "This is the mall."

"Right," he agreed, sneaking a peek behind him. I ducked down behind a display of maternity wear, making sure that they didn't see me. After a safe interval, I peered around the rack, trying to listen to Jack and the woman.

"What are doing here?" The woman, whose name was Sara was gesturing towards the maternity store.

His eyes widen. "I-I."

Behind Sara, another woman approached them. She coughed several times, in what I thought was an obvious manner as she tried to get their attention.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Sorry Jack," she said with an exasperated look. "This is my nosy friend Linda O'Malley. Linda, this is my ex-husband Jack O'Neill."

This was Jack's ex-wife, I thought stunned.

"Nicetomeetya," he replied almost absentmindedly as he stretched out his hands to be shaken.

"Jack O'Neill," Linda mused. "Sara talks about you all the time," she added with an appreciated grin on her face as her eyes wandered up and down on his frame.

"Linda!" Sara scolds, with a blush.

Watching the obvious camaraderie with Jack and his ex-wife, I felt a tinge of something inside my heart. Was it jealously? I wondered. I realized that I was uncomfortable with the thought of something still between them, so I decided to interrupt

"Jack," I called, walking towards them. "Do you think this outfit would make me look fat?" I questioned, holding up a dress.

He winced and closed his eyes.

"Uh," I prompted, waiting on his reply.

"Jack?" Sara queried her eyes wide, while, taking surreptitious glance at my stomach. "Who is this?" she asked through a stiff smile.

"Buffy?" he said, both as a question and an answer.

My eyebrow flew upward and I turned towards the woman with a sweet smile on my face. "Hi," I chirped.

Ignoring me, Sara questioned Jack. "Your girlfriend?" Her face had sickly look to it, as if she swallowed something sour.

"Uh," Linda muttered, with an uncomfortable on her face. "I just walk over there." she announced pointing to a nearby bench.

"Okay," Sara agreed with a dismissive wave to her friend. "Jack aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Jack looked as if he wished he was elsewhere. "Sure," Jack responded an obvious reluctance in his voice. "Buffy Summers, this is my ex-wife Sara."

"Hello Sara," I remarked with a slight smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," she responded with a tight smile.

"I was going to give you a call sometime in the week," Jack admitted, raking his hands through his salt and pepper hair. "Uh Sara," he continued, his eyes wandering around. He gestured impatiently. "…this isn't the right place or the right time to tell you this, but I am going to be dad," he announced boldly. "In three months."

She paled. "I see," she mumbled, clasping her hands tightly. "Congratulations."

An awkward silence descended between us.

"Thanks," he replied, giving an anxious cough.

God, this was awkward, I thought backing away slowly. "I-I uh gonna try on some clothes."

"You don't have to leave on my account," Sara noted probably lying through her teeth just as I would. How would it feel to learn that an ex had moved on? "I have to leave anyway," she said, her eyes meeting Jack's briefly, then she looked away. "Nice meeting you Buffy and Jack…"

"Yes," Jack answered. He seemed relieved to be released from the conversation.

"Congratulations," Sara said her voice husky with undefined inflection as she walked hurriedly away.

Jack let out a long, audible breath. "Thanks," he said watching her uncertainly. As he stood there for a few minutes, his mind seemed to be faraway.

"That was awkward," I mentioned dryly.

"You telling me," he muttered. "So," he said as he took a deep heartfelt breath. "Let's pay for all this," he added with a gesture towards the things I put aside to purchase. "Then we'll see about feeding that tummy of yours."

I cocked my head and eyed him thoughtfully. Was he alright? I opened my mouth to questioned him, but the expression on his face, stop me from opened my mouth. "Okay," I agreed, my brow tightening into an unconscious furrow.

His eyebrows rose inquiringly.

I shook my head, no idea what I wanted to say to him, instead I gave him a brief nod then turned towards the cashier, my hips swaying unconsciously to the beat of the song playing in the background.

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

After a leisurely lunch, I was close to feeling somewhat normal. It had been a while since I had been able to do normal things, I hadn't felt this free in a while. No demons or vampires were hiding in the shadows waiting to attack; I gave a huge sigh of contentment.

"Are you okay?" Jack questioned gazing down at me in bemusement.

I was tucked securely under one of his arms while we strolled throughout mall. In is other hand, he was carrying all the shopping bags. Even after several trips to the car, he still has an upbeat attitude towards me and the shopping, he wasn't even giving off those impatient vibes that most men give out after a long day of shopping.

It felt so right to be in his arms, I mused. "Yep," I drawled feeling a warm glow flowing through me as I pressed myself tightly to his warmth. "I haven't been this happy in a long time," I mentioned surprised.

It was true, even before mom had died, I realized that I had never felt true contentment; not even with Angel. I thought back to thoseidyllic days when I was in love. Part of me had worried about the Slayer, Vampire issue while the other thought about duty, my duty to Sunnydale and duty to my friends. But duty, it has a way of sucking the life out of you and I never knew it until that moment that is what it had done to me.

"Well looking for beautiful clothes will do that to a woman," Jack remarked dryly.

"Yeah," I agreed with a dismissive wave. "But it is more than that. If you knew my life, you would totally understand."

"Buffy you know." Jack drew me to a stop and guided me to an empty bench. "…you can tell me anything, especially seeing how you know most of my secrets."

I frowned. I knew that Jack was a strong person, but could he deal with my crazy life? "I know," I said worrying a fray thread on my top. "I know, but I am afraid…"

"…Afraid?" Jack questioned. "You are probably thinking that I can't deal, but you got to remember this is the same person who had gone to outer space and had to deal with aliens," he whispered, looking around to see if anyone was hearing his conversation.

"I know," I agreed, biting my lip.

He drew me to him and searched my face. He must have seen something because he gave a decisive nod. "Okay," he agreed. "When you ready, I won't rush you. I'm here for you and I always will be."

I shook my head in agreement.

"Come on," he called. "Up and add em," he said dragging me to my feet. "You are light as a feather," he mentioned with a grunt. "Where do you put that food?"

"Great metabolism," I revealed with a smirk

"It must be, for at the back you look like a stick," Jack disparaged, while looking at said butt admiringly.

"What?" I cried appalled, touching my butt. I gave him a mock frown and he threw his head back and laughed as he guided me through the mall.

I stopped suddenly and he almost bowled me over. I'd spied out of the corner of my eye, a specialty store for mothers and babies.

"What is it?" he question, his eyes searching the area for threat.

I pushed him away slightly and drunkenly walked towards the store. My eyes wide, I greedily took in the display of babies' cribs and other baby paraphernalia guaranteed to grab the attention of potential customers.

"Ahh," Jack expressed softly, his eyes crinkled in understanding.

"When I found myself pregnant," I disclosed. "…it was such a shock. My friends couldn't deal with it. I had to leave, not only for their sake, but mine as well. I was so scared--still am. It was as if it was someone else's body all this was happening to, I just wanted to get away. I've been running for a week, then I hit Colorado having no idea about what I'm going to do when this baby is born."

"For all the weird things that's out there in the world, I think waking up pregnant is way up there, "he said with a gesture. "I can't imagine how scared you were," Jack admitted

Scared? I thought, in disbelieve, was mild term to what I was feeling. "You have no idea," I stated dryly. "I had so many questions, and no one was there to answer them. I needed my friends, or my mom, but they weren't there," I mentioned in a slightly bitter tone.

"I'm so sorry Buffy," Jack expressed by settling one of his hands my shoulder for comfort.

I swallowed dryly. "You know what I was worrying about during the last couple days?"

"What?"

"My job," I admitted with a wry smile.

"Your Job," he questioned softly. "What kind of job?"

My eyes widen. Oh my god, I thought, trying not to slap my head at how stupid I had been. I would have to come up with something, something good, I thought in panic. He didn't need to know about me being the Slayer. "Uh, I work for a security firm," I mumbled, praying he didn't ask what anything else as my eyes slid away from him.

"Security?" he asked with a puzzled frown. "What do you do there?"

I shrugged, trying to think of a plausible lie. "Paper work."

"Then why couldn't you continue after the baby is born?" he wondered.

I froze, panicking that I couldn't come up with another plausible explanation. Then my mind went back to a conversation that Jack and I had with Dr. Frasier, the one about hormones. I shrugged. "Hormones," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm not thinking straight."

I knew I could blame my lack of sense on hormones; it was something that I knew I could get away with it, but maybe I shouldn't lie. This was an opportunity to tell him about my life, but the words just froze in my throat.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

I shook my head, perhaps moral judgments were best kept for later. "Yeah, I was saying, I never thought about what I was going to do when the baby was born. Babies need so much, like a bed, diapers, food etc. Oh God," I wailed suddenly, panicking at the thought that crossed my mind. "What if I mess up the baby's life?"

"You are not going to mess up anything!" Jack stated firmly. Then softly, "Plus, I will be there for you."

"You will," I said surprised, I turned to meet his eyes and felt a shock of electricity running through me as he said it. I wondered why did that surprise me? From what I could tell, Jack took his responsibilities seriously, so why should he feel differently towards me? Even though he didn't physically get me pregnant, I was still carrying his child, therefore he would feel responsible.

But, I didn't want to be anyone's responsibility, yeah I was scared and I was in an unknown territory; usually I would size up the competition, find their weakness and it use against them; but this time, it was different. My opponent was someone I didn't want to fight, because this time it was my own child.

"Of course, I am not going anywhere," he added taking his large hand and cupped my face.

My skin tingled from the contact.

"This is my baby too," he announced, his hands moving from my face to rub my taut stomach. "I'm not going anywhere." He sighed. "Look Buffy, no one was born being perfect parents. We can do this together, if you want to."

"But you at least had some practice before," I muttered, my eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"No," he said, studying me a moment. "Sara did," he stated flatly. "This will be my first experience of being there from the beginning, sort of."

"What do you mean?" I asked my lips parted in surprise.

"During Sara's pregnancy I was deployed overseas, mostly in the Middle East. I wasn't there for Charlie's birth or for the earliest part of his childhood. So believe me when I say, I'm scared too; but I won't make the same mistakes I made with Charlie. But there be mistakes. No one is perfect." He took a deep breath. "Now do you want to go in?" he asked as he gestured to the storefront.

I nodded, but I still hesitated at the threshold of the store.

Jack waited patiently.

I took a deep breath and walked into the store, I looked down as I felt Jack hands on mine, I smiled as I welcomed the warmth and closeness.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"What?" I asked my eyes widen as I took in the merchandise. There was baby merchandise from floor to ceiling, so much so I didn't know where to start.

"The baby needs a crib and other essentials," Jack remarked. "I have plenty of room, so we don't need to be stingy."

"Can you afford all this and my clothes too?" I asked worriedly, suddenly conscious of the amount of clothing I had buy earlier. If he said no, I was willing to sacrifice my new clothes to get the baby stuff. This baby was special and he deserved to be treated as such.

"Bite your tongue," Jack admonished with a smile. "You barely make a dent. The military pays me so well that it would several lifetimes before I would able to spend it all."

"That's good to know," I gave him a weak smile, breathing a sigh a relief. Although I was willing to sacrifice the clothing, I would have still missed them.

"Whatever we purchase now, we can get them to deliver, and then we'll invite the gang over to help decorate," he said strolling towards a crib decorated with a circus mobile.

I watched him for a few minutes, wondering how I got so lucky. I had to agree with the saying '_When one door closes, another one opens.'_

"Hey!" I stood there hands on my hips, "No child of mine will have anything to do with the circus - ever."

"Then you had better hurry because my spending finger is itching to buy it," Jack called over his shoulders.

I gasped and hurriedly waddled over to steer Jack from the dreaded circus mobile.

"Jack," I said a few minutes later as I lingered over a set of Winnie the Pooh sheets.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said his brown eyes meeting mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Wow! More reviews. What a lucky girl I am.**

**Couple of people mention some things to me, and to that end, I decided to clarify some points. 1. Yes, before Buffy came into Jack's life, he knew he was going to be a father. As I stated in the first chapter, this story started with one word ****S**_**urrogat**_**e.**** I was almost finished with **_**the Surrogate,**_** but the characters decided to mis-behave, so I decided to rename the story from the **_**Surrogate **_**to **_**Second Chance**_**. The plot remained the same, with the one exception, while the **_**Surrogate**_** was a third person narration, **_**Second Chance**_** is POV. Because of that fact, some important detailed wasn't addressed. At the end of this chapter, and maybe others, please read excerpt of the unfinished and un-beta story The Surrogate.**

* * *

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy had a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Chapter Five**

A couple of days later, I found myself standing in Jack's kitchen, looking through a window that over looked the backyard. Jack and Daniel were arguing about the best position to set a grill. A brief smile graces my lips as I stared at their antics. They remind me of couple of children the way they bicker or lifetime friends. So intent was my watching, that I never noticed when someone entered the kitchen.

"Are you okay BuffySummers?" asked Teal'c.

I jumped, turning in surprise. I was glad that he wasn't a vampire, because pregnancy was screwing with my senses.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I was just thinking about my friends."

"Your friends?" he asked, opening the fridge to take out a beer.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. Teal'c fascinates me, with his stoicism and gold emblem in his forehead; he didn't look like an alien, unlike Thor, he looked human. I was surprised to hear that humans were seeded across the galaxy as potential host to the Goa'uld.

"The Scooby Gang," I mentioned; and before he had a chance to ask about the Scooby Gang, I told him about my friends.

"So you are some sort of vigilantes?" he questioned.

My eyes widen and my breath hitched. What did I say? How did he get that idea? Did I let out my secret? I thought back frantically to our conversation. "No-no," I denied in an appalled tone. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. How could I explain, what I did in Sunnydale. If I told him the truth then he would think I was crazy and then his friends would think I was crazy; especially Jack. I definitely didn't want Jack to have any bad opinion about me, let alone that one.

"No we're not," I protested, "We just stop things getting out of hand."

"But cannot the police deal with these events?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "You would thing that wouldn't you?" I said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Teal'c eyed me for a moment, before he said solemnly, "BuffySummers, your presence made me feel strange, almost as if I should be afraid of you."

I shot him a guilty look beneath my brows; I knew what he was talking about. When we first met, I could sense the Goa'uld larvae inside him. The Slayer instinct was to slay, but I forced myself not to harm him. It was like being with Angel. I had to ignore the itch and I knew it would have looked bad to Jack and the others if I slayed his friend.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I continued to look outside.

He gave an elegant shrug.

I stood for a few minutes indecisiveness of what should I tell him when Jack walked into the room and interrupted us. '_Save by the bell_,' I thought dryly.

"Is Carter here yet?" he wondered as he strolled towards the fridge.

"Major Carter said she was going arrive late," Teal'c reminded him.

"That's right," he said with a frown. He took a bottle of water from the fridge, put it to his mouth and drank.

I couldn't help my stare as rivulet of sweat ran down his seemly parched throat. "Wow." I took a breath as a warm tingle started low in my belly.

"Did you say something?" Jack asked as he finished his water.

"No," I muttered embarrassed.

Teal'c eyebrow shot up.

With a slight grin on his face, Jack crossed the room towards me.

I blushed.

He knelt down in front of me and put his face close to my stomach. "Hello Junior," he said, "Are you behaving yourself today?"

My blush deepened, and the warmth spread. "Sometimes," I said huskily, thinking how the baby kept me awake with his acrobatics.

Daniel and Teal'c gave each other an indulgent smile.



Several hours later after a dinner of barbeque ribs done just right; with the right amount of spice, macaroni and cheese, coleslaw and soda. I watched as Samantha, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel worked hard to make the baby nursery a thing of beauty. As I watched the dynamics of Jack and his friends, I couldn't help but to be reminded about my missing friends.

Over the years my friends had put me on a pedestal and if I fell off it, even one tiny bit, they felt as if I had betrayed them. Having tasted freedom, I knew that I couldn't live like that anymore; that the only person I needed to answer to was myself.

I kept wondering when this idyll life was going to be over, too soon, I thought, trembling Jack and his friends needed to know about me. They need to know about my life as the Slayer, but I was afraid. It wasn't something I wanted to hide, but I needed a few hours or several days of not starring in _'The Buffy Freak Show'_. As if waking up pregnant wasn't bad enough, but I could imagine what they would say when I told them about vampires. I sighed and rubbed my stomach; the baby was doing acrobatic again.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack moving to stand beside me.

Surprised I looked up. "Of course. Why?"

"I do not know, maybe it was that sigh? Or the fact that that you have been quiet for the last twenty minutes?"

I looked around at Jack friends and it hit me at that moment how much I miss the gang. Hesitatingly slightly, I said, "I was thinking of my friends."

"Your friends?" he prompted. It was an encouragement for me to open up.

"Yeah," I nodded before frowning "I didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Do they know where you at?" asked Jack, looking intently at me.

"No." I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"Do they know that you are pregnant?" asked Sam, sitting on the edge on the sofa.

Suddenly all the pleasure of the day had gone. "Yes, that's why I left," I mentioned bitterly, "They thought I should get rid of pregnancy."

"Oh," was what Samantha said.

"What did you tell them?" Jack asked giving me a curious look. "You said you just woke up pregnant? How can you explain that? I can barely believe it."

I moved towards an empty chair and sat down, "I don't know," I admitted sadly. "Weird stuff happens all the time."

"How did it happen anyway?" Jack asked.

"Uh?" I muttered confused.

"How did you get pregnant?" Jack wondered with a frown.

"Jack!" I exclaimed with a scandalous air, but with a smirk on my face. "You don't know how babies are made?"

Jack flushed. "That's not what I mean," he said gruffly, avoiding his friends' gazes as they looked at him with amusement.

"I know," I admitted with unrepentant grin.

"So?" his eyebrows rose in inquiringly.

I sighed, how to tell them this? Even now, a week later, it all seemed like a dream; a bad dream.

"Looking back it was ordinary day," I stated my mind turning inward at the memory. "You hear about people claiming to be abducted by aliens and you think freaks right? That these people need help; but then it happens to you. At first, I had no real memory of it, I thought it was a dream, a nightmare," I admitted, with a slight shudder.

"I was coming home one night, when suddenly I was blinded by a bright light. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in this white room. I don't think I was scared at first," I revealed, my eyes clouded with a vision of the past. "Then the pain started, then I guess I passed out, next thing I knew I was alone in my bedroom and pregnant."

"Dear Lord," Samantha gasped in shock. "How did you deal with it?"

"Deal?" I snorted derisive, shaking my head. If only they knew. "I don't know if I am dealing with it," I admitted. "Since I found out a week ago, I just exist. I still don't know what to do."

"I don't know what my first reaction would be if that happen to me," Samantha admitted. "But from what I see so far, you're dealing much better than I think I would."

"You think so?" I snorted again. "I don't think it's sunk in as yet. If Thor hadn't come to me, I think I would have gone mad."

"Oh Buffy." Samantha eyes were gentle with understanding.

My head bowed and I slumped into the chair with despair. Sudden something broke inside me and hot tears rolled down my cheek. All my fears that past week, the long trip on the road, the not knowing where I was going, the strength that had driven me forward; everything culminated in that moment. Including the loneliness and the arguments, I couldn't help but weep. It wasn't a gentle weeping but a grief stricken loud obnoxious cry.

Buffy!" Jack cried. He rushed to gather me up into his arms. "Shh, it's alright," he muttered as he rocked me.



A month past, I had not only moved into Jack's house but into his life. The month went fast and I found myself immersed fully into both the life of Jack and the S.G.C.

It was a different from what I had used to in Sunnydale. I still miss the gang, but the SGC more than make up by treating me like family

After my break down, I would have thought Jack would have pressured me to open up about my life, but he did the opposite; instead, he opened up his home and his life to me. I felt blessed to be apart of their lives, since I had been in Colorado, I hadn't felt or seen any supernatural activity, which was a blessing, because I don't know how effective I would be being pregnant. At first, I felt funny about not able to patrol, but soon I got used to the life of leisure. I was a housewife, I thought smiling giddily, remembering a time when I use to hated house work.

I didn't have a care in the world except when Jack was away, then I'd worry about him until he was home again. Home, I mused, as I gathered ice out of the freezer to make a cold compress for Jack's shoulder. Jack's home and Colorado was quickly becoming my home too, for the first time in a long time, I felt as if I was able to breathe.

I walked over to Jack, who was sitting on a hardback chair in the kitchen with his shirt off and slapped the ice compress hard on his bruised shoulder.

"Ouch," he said with a scowl, turning to look at me through blacked eyes. "What's your deal?" he snarled. "I come home looking for little sympathy and this is how you treat me?"

"Sympathy?" I growled my own scowl matching his. "You are too old to be rough housing."

Jack had been away home earlier after three days through the Stargate.

"Old?" he jeered incredulously. "Bite your tongue woman! When I'm too old, I'll be in my grave."

"You will soon be, if you continue this mess," I snapped gesturing to his face and shoulder. I turned my face away, not wanting to show him how scared I had been. I had received a phone call from Janet three hours ago, saying he was in an accident.

The affection I was feeling for him alternately thrilled and frightened me.

"I was doing my job," he said shrugging into a denim shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, resting my hands tentatively on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, gently palming my hands in his. He brought it to his lips and kissing a pulsing vein. "Did you eat?"

"Of course," I said, dragging my hands way.

"Buffy you have to eat," he admonished tenderly. "Remember you are eating for two."

"As if I could forget," I muttered glaring at my huge stomach.

Sometimes I resented being pregnant, not that I didn't want the baby; but because I don't think Jack would be attracted to me being so huge. But if I wasn't pregnant, then I wouldn't have met him. Don't you love Catch-22?

"Buffy?" Jack asked reaching out to taking me into his arms. "…Are you happy about the baby?" he questioned, a hint of fear etched on his face.

"Of course," I assured him as tears welled up in my eyes. Damn hormones.

"Then what's wrong?" he wondered.

"Wrong!" I snorted rolling my eyes in disbelief. "What could be wrong?" I snarled. "You have been gone for three days; then I get a phone call saying that you had been injured. Then you didn't have the courtesy of coming home, and when you do, it was two hours later," I said punching him in his shoulder and stepped out of his arms.

"Whoa!" Jack said wincing. "What the hell?" he blinked at me in disbelief as he rubbed his wounded shoulder.

I blushed. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I don't know my own strength." I added in a grudging apology.

"So I see," he said with a grimace. "Who could be such a petite person can pack such a big wallop. I apologize. I'm not used to someone worrying about me, except my team," he stated looking thoughtfully at me.

"Well you better get used to it buster," I pointed out with a pout "I miss you," I said blinking back tears. Damn hormones, I thought irritable, dashing the tears away with the back of my hands

"I miss you too, but I'm worried about you."

"I do eat," I muttered.

"But not enough to feed a bird," he mentioned with a frown. "You know what Janet said about your metabolic rate. It is high, so you need a lot of fuel and the baby is sapping some of your energy. I don't want keep worrying about you when I'm not here."

"I worry about you too," I answered him thickly. "I can't eat, I can't sleep," I admit. That was the crutch of the problem. Since moving in with Jack, I find myself falling for him. He was different from all the men I had known. As a much older man, he didn't treat me like a child, more like an equal. Sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking, he would give me a look as if he found me attractive. But how can he, when I looked like a whale, I thought bleakly.

"You are so beautiful," Jack announced suddenly.

"What!" I turned to look at him in surprise.

"You are very beautiful," he repeated with quiet emphasis. "You know that, don't you," he asked, his expression seemed hungry and lustful.

"Oh." I manage to say as Jack leaned towards me. I barely had time to register that it was Jack's mouth was on mine, kissing me. It was slow at first, simply exploring and testing. Then bursting shafts of heated desire licked up and down my spine. I couldn't help the moan that burst from my mouth.

Jack tongue traced the seam of my lower lip, slipping inside. He growled into my mouth, nipping, coaxing me to some higher response. My arms curled around his neck and the world faded, and only thing I could do was feel as he pressed his body tightly to mine and I sink deeper and deeper into his embrace.

Oh, I could barely speak of what I was feeling. It has been so long since I felt this way. I guess this dissuade any thought of Jack not being attracted to me as reawakened sense spun with pleasure as he sought my mouth again and again. I opened myself fully to his embrace, my body straining to reach some illusive feeling.

Jack groan in my mouth. "I meant to go slow," he said in a husky voice, and his mouth found mine once again. This time the kiss was different, lest demanding. More like a bird sipping nectar from a flower. Delicate. I gave a sigh, as I felt transported on a cloud.

Suddenly without warning, the harsh sound of a telephone shattered the desire that had been rising between us.

Jack stepped reluctantly away and his eyes his met mine

I flushed and looked away. "What was that?" I asked my body and lips still tingling from the contact.

"That was a kiss," he said gruffly his eyes lingering on my mouth.

"A kiss," I echoed in wonder. What a kiss I breathe, silently touching my full and swollen mouth.

In the background, the telephone continued to peal.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'll get that," he announced, moving towards the phone on the wall.

I gave him a nod, not sure I was ready to converse as yet. I still didn't have my breath back. I felt as if I was swimming through a haze of feeling and desires. I turned my attention to Jack as he walked back into the room.

"That was Walter," he mentioned, to my inquiring look. "SG-1 is on stand down for the next couple of months.'

"What does that mean?" I asked licking my swollen lips nervously. I will be alone with Jack until the baby comes, I thought. A lot can happen in two months, I realized, swallowing dryly. I wasn't nervous to be alone with him, I reflected. So what if the two of us has enough heat to start a forest fire. I can handle it.

Jack sighed. "It means that no more mission right now. SG-2 and SG-10 will take up the slack."

"Won't everyone be bored," I wondered, my eyes wide with panic. What was I going to do with Jack being home for two months?

"Nah," Jack said shaking his head. "Carter wanted to write some journal article, and Danny will have time to play with his artifacts.

"How about Teal'c?"

"Well, he'll probably be visiting his son," he declared with dismissive wave.

"Then how about you?" I asked, waiting anxiously for his answer. "Won't you be bored?"

"I want to be here when the baby comes," he said simply guiding me out the kitchen towards the living room sofa. He sat beside me and drew me into his arms. I gave mule of contentment and nestled into his arms. After a few minutes of petting, he pushed me away move to the other side of the room.

"Are you okay Jack?" I questioned frowning. I sudden felt cold and I rubbed my hands across my shoulders to invite some warmth.

He inhaled a deep breath then he cleared his throat.

Jack O'Neill nervous? It must be bad.

"Buffy," he said, his back towards me.

"Yes," I licked my sudden dry lips. I can take it. I must be strong, I chanted silently as my hand gripped the armrest of the chair.

He turned around abruptly causing me to flinch, but it seemed as if he didn't notice. He walked towards me, stopping a few inches from where I was sitting. And he gave me an intense stare. "These last few weeks together as been wonderful," Jack said shifting from one foot to another. "…and I want it to continue."

"Okay," I agreed listening with bewilderment.

"I'm not saying this right," he mumbled, his voice strained. He cracked his knuckles, then abruptly dropped to his knees. "Buffy Summers, the mother of my child to be, will you marry me," he said all in one breath.

My mouth dropped open and my face glazed with shock. This wasn't something expected. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth and what came out was "Ohmygod!" _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, _I chanted silently in my head.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated with an anxious smile as he drew a ring box out of his pocket.

My eyes widen and my breath hitched when I saw the ring box. This real, I thought. Jack O'Neill is actually asking me to marry him. I looked into his earnest face. "I don't know what to say," I admitted swallowing hard.

"Say yes," he urged opening the box to show a marquis cut diamond surrounded by small cluster of emeralds.

I was too stunned to say anything, so I held out a trembling hand. There was only one option I could make and I made it. "Yes," I whispered.

He slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit.

My eyes watered and tears threaten to fall. I was overwhelmed with emotion.

An exuberant Jack stood up and grabbed me around the waist; swing me around in a circle. "She said yes," he yelled aloud.

"Put me down you fool," I shouted with a laugh. His antics amuse me.

He swung me around a few more times then put me gently down on the floor with a smacking kiss on the lips. "I have to call everyone," he announced, smiling jauntily.

"Jack," I called. "It's ten o'clock at night," I protested, delighted that he cared enough to want to announce their engagement.

"So," he drawled walking towards the phone with a bounce in his steps.

Waiting for Jack to finish his calls, I put out a bottle of chilled apple cider and some cheese and crackers.

"What's this?" he asked a few minutes later in surprised amusement. "Did you know I was going to propose?" he wondered.

"No, of course not," I protested. "Since you had been gone three days, I wanted to do something special as a welcome home present and I thought this would do. I gesture to the uncorked wine and platter of cheese. "However the engagement is a happy bonus, "I admitted huskily.

"Mmm," he moaned taking a sip of the tart drink. "To us," he mentioned tentatively, his eyes darkened with an emotion.

"To us," I echoed sipping my own glass. Then a thought hit me, and a melancholy frown appeared on my face.

Jack must have sense my disquiet, because he put down glass. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I denied fiddling with my glass, and my mouth drooped into a deeper frown.

"Buffy, don't make me dragged it out of you," he added gruffly.

I turned towards him choosing my words carefully. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

His expression stilled and grew serious. "What?"

"You heard me," I proclaimed with a shrug. "I'm not going to repeat it," I mumbled, my bottom lip out in a pout.

Jack closed and open eyes with a sigh. "Come here," he demanded.

Feeling an unidentified emotion and with only a slight hesitation, I walked the few steps to where Jack was standing.

He cupped my face, and gazed into my eyes. "Buffy I'm not going to tell you I'm in love with you," he said matter-of-factly.

I turned my face away. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe I was living in a fairytale, but part of me really wanted to hear him say. _Buffy I fell in love with you from the moment we met. _Instead of what I just heard. "You not," I said with a slight hitch in my voice.

"No," he agreed solemnly, turning my face back to face his. "I don't know what I feel for you. Whether it is love, only time will tell. However, one thing I do know is that I'm attracted to you and I do care about you," he said forcefully as if he was trying to make a point.

I blinked; trying to focus my gaze onto his face, "Y-you do," I stuttered, my heart dancing with excitement.

"Yes, so much that I don't want anything to happen to you and my baby," he stated huskily. "I work for the military and you know some of the things I do might result in my death. And I want you to be taken of, if such event might occur. But most of all I'm marrying you because I want to. Does that answer your question?"

I shook my head in a nod.

Then he gave me a smile that sent my pulse racing.

"Yes," I admitted aloud, casting my eyes down as a blush suffices my cheeks. Thank God, the attraction is two ways. Why is love had to be so complicated? I wondered.

"Good."



**An: Chapter 3 of **_**The Surrogate,**_** Jack O'Neil finds out he's going to be a father.**

_**Un-named Asgard Ship.**_

"**What do you mean I'm going to be a father," said Jack O'Neill gazing at Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet in shock.**

**Thor gazed back at him impassively.**

"**You are going to be a father O'Neill," he repeated.**

"**Stop saying that!" Jack yelled. "I heard that already. What do you mean I'm going to be father?" he asked again, thinking if he repeats it out loud then it would make more sense. "How?"**

"**O'Neill," said Thor. "each species procreate differently, but I believe the Tau'ri…"**

**Jack eyes widen. Is Thor actually going to tell him how babies are made? "Stop right there!" he shouted, putting a hand up, his face a red flame. "I know how babies are made. But it takes two to tango," he muttered. "I haven't a relationship with a woman for several months now; you would think someone would tell me that I am going to be a father." **

"**Not so O'Neill," Thor denied. "You see after the cloning incident, we had been monitoring Loki, but he slip past our defenses."**

"**Again?!" he said his mouth dropping open. Several months ago, Loki an Asgard, did an experiment with the intent of cloning him, which fail big time. The clone exists, briefly before it died. "Why me?" Jack said a muscle flicked angrily at his jaw.**

"**Because you have the ****Ancient Technology Activation (ATA****) gene. And Loki saw a chance to save you. If he could not clone which was his intent, then he thought surely you would live on, in your progeny."**

"**That was rhetorical," he muttered, his eyebrows slanted in a frown. "So I have child out there," he asked, his mouth was tight and grim.**

"**Not quiet."**

"**What do you mean?" Jack demanded, glaring at the small alien who just turned his life upside down.**

"**It means that the baby hasn't being born yet," Thor said his eyes large and liquid.**

"**What?" he said caught off guard.**

"**You will be a father in about three months if my calculation is right," he admitted.**

**A father, he thought. He had to sit down for this, feeling his way to a hard plastic chair. "Where is the mother?" Jack asks gruffly. "And does she knows that she is carry my child?" What he wanted to do right this minute was wringed Loki's neck. And Thor looked enough like him, that Jack could mistake him for Loki and hurt him instead.**

"**The last place the surrogate was, a place called California. Sunnydale, California."**

"**You mean to tell me you lost the mother of my child, and you don't know where she is?" Jack said, laughing shrilly in disbelief.**

**Thor gave a brief nod.**

"**Oh for crying out loud!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy had a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Chapter Six**

Two days after Jack proposal, he surprised me with impromptu wedding at his home. Only his teammates, Janet, the General and Judge William Reynolds a friend of the General Hammond were there to witness the wedding.

Maybe if I was given more time, I would have changed my mind. Instead, in few minutes; I would become Mrs. Jonathon O'Neill. How can I marry a man I really don't know and who didn't know me? I still haven't told him about my life in Sunnydale, and each time I tried to bring up the subject, I couldn't. I would open my mouth but nothing would come out; I didn't want him to think that I was a freak. Just because he believed in aliens, it didn't mean that he'd believe in the supernatural.

We stood around a mock alter decorated with garlands of greens and yellow roses, my favorites, when we heard a knock at the front door. The knock was so startling in the silence, especially because the Judge had finished asking if anyone object to the wedding; everyone turned to gaze towards the front door.

"It's just the door," Jack announced. "Let's continue."

"Are you sure?" Judge Reynolds asked. He was a distinguished looking man in his late fifties with silver white hair.

"I wonder whose that is at the door?" I asked, looking towards the front door with a frown. "Everyone's here." I twisted around looking at our guests, which consisted only of his friends, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, Jack, Samantha and General Hammond and our honored guest, the Judge. With the wedding being arranged so quickly I didn't have time to mourn not having my family at what should be my big day.

"I'm sure. Can we hurry this up?" Jack prompted "Time-a-wasting."

"What's your hurry?" I cried as Jack forcibly turned me back towards the Judge, while the door shook under the force of the knocking.

"Whoever it is they want to get in badly enough," General Hammond noted.

"I'll get it," Samantha stated dryly, since no one else had made any effort to go towards the door. A few inches from the door, she yelled, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a Jack O'Neill," said a muffled voice.

"Jack, did you invite someone else to the wedding?" I questioned.

"Not exactly," he mumbled, eying me apprehensively.

"Okay?" I wasn't sure I believe him, I took note of how he was hurrying the wedding along. I closed my eyes trying to sense if the person outside the door was a threat. Humans, I thought.

Samantha's eyes caught Jack's, and he gave a brief nod. She took out her service revolver and palmed it. "May I help you?" she asked, opening the door.

I couldn't see who was at the door, but my hearing was at one hundred percent, the voice I heard almost made me crumbled to my knees, only Jack's arms around my shoulder steadied me. It was my family, Giles, Willow and Xander; my first reaction was to rush outside to give them a great welcome. Then I remember how we left things in Sunnydale, what are they doing here?

"I'm looking for a Jack O'Neill," I heard Willow say.

Inside the house, Judge Reynolds turned to us and said. "Would you like to continue the ceremony?"

Everyone nodded.

I took a deep breath, putting a shaking hand into Jack's. Willow knows Jack, how could she know him? I always thought my life from Sunnydale was separate from Colorado, but I guessed wrong.

Samantha, half hidden by the door, spoke, "Is he expecting you?"

"N-no, I mean yes," Willow said.

Then I heard him, Giles, he was there too. My heart leapt with joy at that moment, I didn't realize how much I had missed them, and now they were a few feet away. Should I say something? Samantha would probably turn them away without seeing each other, but I had underestimated Giles.

"Excuse me," I heard Giles say. "My name is Rupert Giles, and this is Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris; and we were under the misapprehension that this was the residence of Jack O'Neill."

"No," Samantha said, "You're right, this Jack O'Neill's residence."

"Good," I heard Giles say. "Then would you kindly tell me if Buffy Summers is also here?"

He knows that I here, I thought in shock; how? My eyes narrowed with suspicion, I turned to Jack who was waiting patiently for me to answer a question.

"What?" I snapped exasperated.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Answer the question Buffy."

"What question is that?" I asked, with a frown.

"Do you take this man for your lawfully wedding husband?" the Judge repeated.

My jaw locked, and my breath hitched; this was it, I thought, this was a sign that I shouldn't marry him. Jack had been keeping secrets from me.

"Say yes," Jack murmured.

I turned stubborn eyes towards him, knowing I was going to say no, baby or no baby.

"Buffy?" he questioned. Jack was looking at out at me through those beautiful gray eyes, and something inside me melted. I am a hypocrite, I thought inwardly with a panic. Jack was not the only one keeping secrets. I should say no, I took a deep breath. "I do," I blurted out instead.

Giles must have sweet talked Samantha into letting him into the house. He could be charming bastard, when he wanted to; it was that British accent, it just screams trust. They walked inside the house just in time to hear Judge Reynolds announce, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Willow took one look at us then dropped into a faint.

Few minutes later, she jerk up with my name on her lips. "Buffy!" she gasped. "Oh," she cried, holding her head. "What happen?"

"You fainted," Xander said matter-of-factly, munching on a piece of cake.

"Are you eating cake?" Willow questioned with an incredulous expression on her face as she swung her feet off the couch.

"Take it easy," Giles chided. "You have a quiet a bump there." he added touching the raised flesh gingerly.

"I was hungry," Xander admitted, looking abashed. "Plus, it was all ready cut."

Willow rolled her eyes then she gently touched her head, "What happened?"

"Hey Willow," I addressed patting her on her back tentatively. "What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here?" Willow asked, giving me a look of disbelief. "You disappeared!"

"Yeah Buffy," Xander agreed, "We had been searching for you for weeks."

"As you can see I'm alright!" I snapped fed up with their attitude.

"Buffy is that the way you talk to your friends?" Giles chided.

"Friends!" I retorted, almost spitting in my anger. Suddenly I felt Jack hands rested tightly on my shoulders, gently massaging them; I had to calm down, this was my family. I took a deep breath.

"How did you find me?"

"Me," Jack admitted sheepishly.

"You!" I yelled, my eyes widen in disbelief. I knew he had to have something to do with it, but to hear it from his mouth; Traitor, I thought peevedly shrugging out of his hands.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Remember I've been living with you for the past couple of weeks. I can see how much you missed them."

"It wasn't your place to contact them," I snapped. Today should've been the happiest day of my life, and he had go and spoil it.

"You are my wife," he seethed. "I would do anything for you, and you were unhappy."

"It's true BuffyO'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Who asked you?" I muttered under my breath; but Teal'c's superior hearing caught it.

His brow arched and he gave a slight nod.

I flushed, I wasn't angry at Teal'c; he didn't deserve me snapping at him. I took a deep breath. "Sorry," apologizing for my bad manners, before turning to Jack, "We'll talk later."

He gave a nod, probably glad for the reprieve.

"Why didn't you want to see us?" Giles asked, "We have been worrying about you. We have no idea what had happened to you."

I narrowed my eyes, ready to spit fire.

"Your wife?" Giles suddenly shouted at Jack.

"Yes," Jack said proudly, walking over to drape his arm over my shoulder.

"Was that the wedding I heard pronounced?" Willow whispered; she looked at Jack, then back to me, "But, you're carrying a demon's baby!"

After Ms. Thing's announcement, you could have heard a pin dropped, Willow gasped and her hands flew toward her mouth in horror.

Jack broke the shocked silence, "What?" he bellowed, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Did you say demon?" Janet questioned, staring at Willow incredulity.

"Demons?" Daniel mouthed.

I was speechless, as was everyone else and as one they all turned to look at my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Willow cried out in dismay.

"Let all sit down," Giles sated moving towards an empty chair, "Perhaps I can clear up this matter."

"Perhaps?" General Hammond questioned eying them in disbelief.

"I believe Willow hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but yes Buffy, is a carrying a demon's child," Giles said calmly, eyeing the various degrees of shock and disbelief on everyone's faces.

"What?" Jack eyes darted back and forth, between Willow and Giles in disbelief.

"A Procrea-parastic demon in fact," Giles announced without any inflection.

My mind was blank; what could I say that I hadn't said before? I gave quick sharp breath, "I'm not," I muttered tersely, wanting someone, anyone to believe me. I looked over at Jack, and he was looking at me as if I was a stranger, and he should look at me like that. I am a stranger to him; he didn't know me, I thought bleakly. If the people who were suppose to know me, didn't believe in me, why should Jack?

"Oh my dear," Giles lamented sadly, his expression tighten, "Are you still denying it? Angel has explained about how it might happen."

"Of course I' m denying it," I retorted. "Oh for crying out loud, Giles!" I said through gritted teeth. "For the last time I'm not carrying a demon baby!"

Then something he had said caught my attention; I took a calming breath and replayed what he had just said in my mind, "Angel knows that I'm pregnant?"

Oh dear God, I moaned, not sure how I felt knowing that Angel knew that I was pregnant. Angel and I had a complicated relationship as it was; at one time, I thought I would die if he was not in my life, but now, I had learned to live without him. But, I had never wanted to hurt him, and I knew even though he wanted me to have "normal life," it probably hurt knowing that I was pregnant.

Willow nodded.

"Buffy, you should try to calm down. You don't want to stress yourself out," she said as she came toward me.

"Stress; if that was my only problem?" I muttered rolling my eyes, allowing her guide to the sofa.

"Mr.?" asked General Hammond.

"Rupert Giles," Giles replied

"Mr. Giles," General Hammond addressed.

"Call me Rupert, or just Giles, that what the children call me."

"Jeez G-man, lay off the kid business," Xander suggested. "We are no longer children."

"In my eyes, you will always be children," Giles muttered softly under his breath. Out loud he said. "How many times I have to tell not to call me G-man."

Xander gave him a smirking glance.

Giles gave a small sigh, then turned to Hammond.

"Okay Giles," General Hammond agree with nod. "Why do you believe the baby Mrs. O'Neill is carrying is a demon? From what I seen so far you don't looked delusion; none of you do," he added with an encompassing gesture, "Plus everyone knows that demons don't exist."

"Really?" Giles murmured. "Then what I'm going to tell you will be quite shocking."

Willow eyes met Giles in a silent apology. "So sorry," she muttered.

"It's not your fault," Giles declared, patting Willow on her shoulder. "It would come out some other time." He took a deep breath, his eyes wandering around the room, "What I'm going to tell you is a secret, and the few people know this the better."

"Is it National Security?" General Hammond questioned his brow furrowed.

Giles nodded reluctantly.

He sighed. It has to be National Security, he muttered under his breath.

"It could be seen as that," Giles revealed. "There are a few people in your government that do know about this."

The General nodded, and made a decision. "Judge Reynolds would you please excuse us," he asked politely, as he escorted the other man out of the room. "I hope that anything you heard in this house you will keep it to yourself."

Judge Reynolds nodded and moved toward the front door.

"I'm sorry about this William, but it's National Security," General Hammond announced with a grimace.

Judge Reynolds looked behind him for a minute then turned his gaze to the General. "George, at one time I was in the military just like you; so I do know to keep secrets," he admitted dryly. "Plus, who I'm going to tell? I don't want to be one of those people that gets sent to the funny farm. I like my life the way it is, free from complications."

General Hammond watched his friend leave before returning to the living room, "Now what's this nonsense about demons?"

Now that the spotlight was on Giles, he seemed as if he didn't know were to start, which was ironic because he was one with all the answers.

There was tension in the room stretching tighter and tighter only to dissipate when someone coughed.

Samantha cleared her throat, "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" she said lightly, "We never did get the chance to do that; I'm Major Samantha Carter, USAF.

Then one by one everyone started to give his or her name.

"General George Hammond, USAF."

"Colonel Jonathon O'Neill, the same." Jack gave a brief nod.

"Murray," Teal'c stated.

"Murray?" Giles query. "No last name?

"Murray," Jack answered, firmly "No last name."

"Interesting," Giles noted, his eyes flicking over the golden emblem in Teal'c forehead, "It is interesting that the most exotic looking person here, has such ordinary name?"

"What can I say," Jack drawled mockingly. "His parents must have had no imagination."

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned, his top lip curled up briefly.

I gave a choking laughter, and Jack eyes touch mine briefly.

Daniel walked up to Giles, his hands out stretched. "Daniel Jackson," he announced.

Giles shook his hand. "Dr. Daniel Jackson," he queried.

Daniel nodded.

"I think I heard of you," he mused, "but, didn't you have a doctorate in Egyptians studies."

Daniel nodded again.

"The academic world can be so narrow-minded," he mentioned dryly. Giles turned a puzzled face towards Daniel. "You were both an Archaeologist and Anthropologist. What are you doing with the military, unless you change professions?"

Daniel grinned. "No, I'm still an Archaeologist and Anthropologist."

"Mr. Giles," Hammond addressed curtly. "Can we get back on track? This conversation isn't about Dr. Jackson. We all dying to hear your explanation of why you and the young people believe that Buffy…Mrs. O'Neill is carrying a demon," he prompted.

Giles nodded and walked slowly towards the middle of the room, all eyes watching him. I grinned; this was the part I loved, when Giles tell the story and I would watch as the unbelief turned to belief, from the way the story was told.

"This world is older than any of you know," he stated softly, "and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth and made it their home, their hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals, for man, all that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magick's, and certain creatures…"**  
**  
An awkward silence fell.

"And vampires," I mentioned quietly.

Everyone turned to look at me in shock.

"Don't tell me you believe this nonsense?" Jack growled, his eyes flashing in amusement.

With only a slight hesitation, I gave him a nod.

His smile vanished, wiped away by astonishment. Jack closed his eyes briefly, then opened them, "You actually believe that demons exist?"

"Why are you having trouble with this?" I demanded irked. "When your job is…" I looked around to see if anyone was listening in, they weren't; they were watching Giles as if he had grown two heads in their midst. "…to boldly go where no man as gone before," I added in a stage whisper.

Jack looked chagrined, blushing slightly. "It's not the same."

"How?" I demanded.

"It just isn't," he said, stubbornly clenching his jaw.

I had to roll my eyes, he wasn't making sense. Then I thought about what how I reacted when I heard that alien exists.

"Are you really telling us that freaking vampires and demons exist?" Jack asked softly.

* * *

**An: Thanks once again for all the positive reviews. Here is a an unbeta excerpt from the Surrogate.**

_**3-The Surrogate.**_

"What do you mean she is gone?" Giles said harshly, as he raked his hands through his hair.

"I mean she is gone," Willow snapped. _Where can she be? _she thought, biting her knuckles.

"Have you checked the rest of the house?" Giles asked distracted, as he walked up the stairs.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Giles," She said through gritted teeth, following quickly behind him. "She's gone!"

"Are you sure?" he demanded, his hands on his hip.

Willow gave him a look.

He sighed. "How far can a nineteen-year-old pregnant woman get," he wondered peering through Buffy's bedroom window in disbelief.

Pretty far.

By the time Giles, Willow and Xander had mounted a search throughout the town; Buffy was on a bus on her way out of town.

"What are we going to do?" Willow wondered aloud.

"Find her," Giles snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy had a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

**Chapter Seven**

I pasted on a smile of nonchalance, betraying none of the anxiety that I was feeling.

"Are you really telling us that freaking vampires and demons exist?" Jack yelled.

I winced. "Technically vampires are demons," I muttered.

I understood the shock he must be feeling. Hadn't I gone through the same thing several years ago when I first got my calling?

"The books tell us that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human; mixing their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind," Giles explained.  
.

As Giles was explaining things I could see the reaction of others. There was downright disbelief on some of their faces---Jack. Skepticism on the others, only Daniel seemed as he truly believe what Giles was saying. Wasn't he the one that came up with crazy theory that aliens might of built the pyramids in Egypt.?

"Which books are those?" Daniel asked eagerly. "Can I borrow them?"

"You are putting us on," Jack scoffed, looking around. "Who put you up to this?" he demanded, "N.I.D.?"

"It's the first time I heard about anything like this," Samantha said to the others cocking her head in a thoughtfully manner.

I could see that no one believed Giles; I wouldn't believe it either. It was the absent of faith, the old adage_ seeing is to believing_ has more meaning here than anyone thought.

There was a skeptically look on General Hammond's face when he asked, "Are you really asking us to believe that vampires and demons exist?"

I opened my mouth to correct him.

"I know vampires are technically demons," he muttered curtly.

"Someone is taking this practical joke too far," Jack warned, before turning to his friend for an explanation. "Danny?"

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Teal'c buddy," he drawled, his eyebrows arched.

"It wasn't I, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"General? Please say it was you," Jack pleaded.

General Hammond frowned.

"Jack this is not a joke," I announced exasperated.

"Since you are all from a small town, maybe something in the water makes dementia possible," General Hammond asked, "Is that possible Doctor?"

"Well," Janet agreed. "I never heard of a wide spread dementia before, hysteria yes, but if they all truly believe that demons exist then I suppose it's a possibility."

"How can we make you believe what we are saying is true?" Willow asked.

"How about showing us this demon," Jack stated dryly.

"I haven't seen any demons since I came to Colorado," I mentioned. "They seem to be mostly populated near the Hellmouth."

"The Hellmouth?" Daniel asked.

"Sunnydale, California," I said with a wry smile. "_Bolco el infernio,_ the mouth of hell. It's an area of massive supernatural activity which the barriers between dimensions are weak. The Hellmouth is a focal point which serves as a portal between earth and the underworld."

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Giles.

He shook his head, "No I think you covered it all."

"Oh goodie I'd hate to think I'd missed out any of the really important details while we all ruin my big day.

"Okay that answers that question," Jack admitted, rolling his eyes.

"I believe it," Daniel said quietly.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned softly, his tone has a touch of incredulity to it.

"Think about it Jack," the archaeologist said. "Think about some of the things we've seen, then tell me you don't believe in demons. Our history has taught us, some things are based in truth. What's another man demons might be another man God," he mentioned softly, reminding Jack of the worlds they visits. Where the Goa'ulds was worshiped as gods, and others place as demons.

"That's good Dr. Jackson," Giles agreed beaming with pride.

Jack looked thoughtful.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson," General Hammond praised softly, "You've put everything in prospective."

"I'm glad I could help," Daniel admitted with a slight blush on his face.

"That's why you have such high security clearance Ms. Summers," declared Hammond abruptly. "And was why I was unable to access anything beside the basic facts about you."

"You had me investigated?" I was a little bit shocked at that fact, all this time, I was thinking, they…Jack doesn't know anything about me, but in fact he was having me investigated. I gave him a look of disappointment and resentment. They work for a top secret organization, and I was the one being investigated.

"Don't look at me like that," he protested. "I didn't do anything, it was the General."

General Hammond frowned. "Colonel O'Neill had no idea I was having you investigated. But it's standard operating procedure when we are dealing with civilians. Only a few civilian know what we really do," he added softly glancing quickly at the others. "…and most of them work for the SGC."

"Well, if you don't want anyone to question what you really do; come with a better undercover story. Deep Space Telemetry," I snorted under my breath. "Anyway I guess I probably received security clearance because of a project that I was on that went kablooie. In the end, I had to sort out the mess. And a mess it had been, I thought with a shudder as I thought about the Initiative and Adam.

"Why you?" Samantha asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes," said Hammond. "Pardon me if I don't believe you, but you seemed the most unlikely person to shut down a military project. It was military, right?" he questioned with a frown. "You wouldn't be able to get such high security clearance other wise."

"It was military," I'd agreed with a nod. "They came into my town, not pretending at a war they didn't understand and then it came back to bit them on the ass."

"Buffy," Giles admonished.

"No Giles," I protested. "They were arrogant. You cannot send soldiers into a fight when you don't know the enemy," I mentioned bleakly, my eyes full of the memory of that day.

"Is that what happen?" the General asked softly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes that what happen. My friends and I had to go in, clean up a mess that those guys had made."

"Why you?" the General reiterated.

"Why me you asked?" I repeated his words with a shrug. "I'm the Vampire Slayer."

"The what?" Samantha asked

"I'm The Vampire Slayer."

"_In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer,"_ Giles quoting the familiar text.

Sitting beside me, I felt Jack stiffen.

"Is that the security firm you were talking about?" he asked in disbelief. "That's your job, to hunt demons." '_I thought it was clerk job or something_,' he muttered to himself.

"Yes," I admitted, watching the play of emotions on his face.

"I worked for an organization, whose job it is to police the world; keeping it safe from demons and supernatural beings. I am a lone solider in the fight; the last resort between them and the opening of hell on Earth. I was alone, but now I have help," I pointed outwards, encompassing my friends.

"You really want us to believe there are demons on Earth, and you a warrior whose job is to fight them?" Sam questioned

"Yep," I stated. "I know I don't look it. The Slayers were created with enough strength and stamina to withstand an attack. There is always a balance, and it was something that was those soldiers never got. They were randomly picking up demons and experimenting on them and when they are finished, they just killed them.

"That isn't so bad," Jack agreed

Buffy turned on him sudden. "It is bad."

"Why?" he asked cautiously. "There were demons--right? You killed demons. At least that what Mr. Giles quoted."

"What if someone decided to kill you because of the color of your skin? Or because you are Irish?" I retorted.

Everyone stared at me with varying degree of emotion on their faces.

"Buffy!" Giles admonished, he sighed. "What Buffy is trying to say, not all demons are truly evil. Most vampires are, but not all demons; most of them living relatively normal lives. However, there are others, whose only purpose in life was to create chaos."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm still steam about what went on in the Initiative."

"BuffyO'Neill?" Teal'c asked, he was watching me with keenly observant eyes. "…how can we tell a good demon from a bad one?"

"Simple," I said, shooting him a twisted smile. "The one that attack you – that's a bad demon."

"Indeed." He inclined his head in a nod.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­******

Twenty minutes later, everyone was still coming to a grip with what they had heard, when Giles announced. "Buffy, now that we let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. We need to be in Sunnydale before the baby is born."

"Sunnydale? I don't want to give birth in Sunnydale, after a while everything in that town become corrupted. Why do I need to be in Sunnydale?"

"You know why," he said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I muttered, using Jack favorite expression.

Daniel shook his head at Jack, "She's only been with you for a month, and she's already picking up your bad habits."

"What can I say?" Jack said with a smirk. "I am good."

"Not now Jack," I snapped. "You aren't still on that track that is a demon baby are you?" I asked Giles. "How many times do I have to say this? THIS IS NOT A DEMON BABY!"

I continued to look at him "_This is not a demon baby. _This-is--not--a--demon--baby," I growled repeating the phrase over and over until he would admit he was wrong.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned with a look of astonishment on his face, but I was fed up with his negativity.

"Not another word," I snapped. "Giles if you say one more thing negative about this baby, I'll hit you so hard, you'll be lucky to see tomorrow."

Giles eyes widen as the look disbelief spread across his face.

"Buffy, don't speak to Giles that way," Willow snapped. "While you were out gallivanting about town, we were in Sunnydale worrying about you; doing your job," she retorted, her eyes turning a stormy gray. "And you didn't have the courtesy to pick up a phone to call to let us know where you okay. I'm tired of picking up the pieces, you decided you don't like your life, you runaway. We maybe not the Slayer, but we are all in this together."

"You think I'm selfish?" I cried, thinking on the things that I had sacrificed by being the Slayer.

"Yes," Xander announced, his brow lowered in a scowl causing my mouth dropped open at his answer.

"You actually think I'm selfish?" I asked, disbelief echoing in my tone. "I didn't ask to be a Slayer! I don't what it was--it could have been a freak of nature or some random act of fate that made me a Slayer, but whatever it was, I'm dealing. So what is my life has been like the _Rocky Horror Picture show_," I added numbly.

"I deal, I've always dealt. So what if don't have lasting relationship with the opposite sex. I deal and you know what I'm tired of dealing!" I shouted, slapping my fist on a side table next to me breaking it in half.

"Damn!" Jack shouted, jumping up from his chair. He gave me a look of wonder.

"You broke the table," Daniel uttered as he walked over to examine it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as unwelcome blush crept into my cheeks. "Sometimes I forget my strength."

"Was that your Slayer strength?" Samantha asked, her voice filled with awe.

I gave a jerky nod, willing my ire to go down. I took a needed deep breath, then letting it out slowly, before turning to my friends, "I heard you," I muttered. "I heard your decision regarding my baby, and your insistent that this baby was a demon."

Giles and Willow had the grace to blush while Xander who sometimes didn't know when to shut up said. "We don't know and we still don't know if that baby isn't a demon," he mentioned in dry tone. "We only you word for it."

"Isn't my word enough?" I wondered bleakly.

There was a small silence, and Scooby Gang gave each other stricken glances.

"Buffy," Jack addressed me softly. "Do you want to tell them? I sure the General would understand."

"Uh," General Hammond said looking puzzled.

Jack gave him a brief glance.

"Of course." He gave a perfunctory nod. "They have to sign non-disclosure papers, but what the heck. The more the merrier." This said in a dry tone.

"General," Jack protested. "You know their secrets."

"Buffy?" Giles asked, "What's going on?"

"You want to know why I left?" I said, not really answering his question.

Giles nodded, "Yes."

"I felt that as if you had abandoned me," I said, my chest tight with emotion. "Ever since mom died, I felt as if you guys weren't there."

"We weren't there?" Willow repeated incredulously. "Weren't there? We gave up our life for you."

It was what I always had dreaded; that they would regret the choice they made. But I didn't have that luxury, they always had the option of ignoring what was around them, but they didn't. Instead, they choose to fight. Was I being unreasonable? Probably.

"Nobody asked you," I retorted incensed. "You didn't have to give up anything," I stated my eyes narrowed in frustration. "You continued your lives as before, the only real difference in your routine was that you moved in with me. Giles had his work, Xander had school and Anya. And you Willow, it was as if you forgot to live; when you broke up with Oz, it was as if it was nothing. You joined every club on campus; you were so busy you never saw that I was hurting."

"Well, excuse me for enjoying myself," she snapped, turning her face away.

"It's not about enjoying yourself," I said quietly. "You may be able to deal with your pain like that, but I couldn't. I felt as if I had no one except my baby. But you wanted to take it away from me."

Willow frowned. "We would never," she protested.

"I was confused," I added, my eyes full of pain. "I just found myself pregnant and the first thing you all had decided was what to do with my life."

"But…" Willow said.

"No buts," I said firmly. "It was my choice to make."

"Buffy you are not talking rationally," Giles cautioned, his voice rough with anxiety. "The baby is making you do and say things. That is the nature of the beast."

I was irked by his continuous disbelief. "Giles for the last time this baby…is…not…a…demon," I snarled through gritted teeth. I jumped out of my chair ready to do battle.

"Buffy!" Janet called. "Please calm down," she said, walking over drew back into the chair.

I allowed Janet to guide me to the chair. I took another needed deep breath, willing my blood pressure to go down. "As I was saying, I was scared; I didn't know what was happening. All I wanted a little bit of understanding, comfort. You don't know what it's like since mom died."

"That's why we moved in," Giles said, his face showing his confusion. "To make things easier for you."

"Easier?" I questioned, my eyes flashed in disbelief. "It wasn't easier; it seemed as if I had no life. I had lost my mother, then my friends, then I lost my freedom; I felt as if I was in prison. I couldn't make a move without one of you telling me what to do, and if I made even the tiniest mistake you guys would throw it back in my face.

Brows furrowed into a frown, Willow protested. "We didn't mean to."

"I know that you didn't mean to, but that's how I felt. That afternoon while I sat there listening to you guys making another decision for me, something inside me broke. Then I felt my baby kick. Then I knew."

"What?" Giles asked hoarsely.

"This baby was special," I announced proudly. "I didn't know how my pregnancy happened, but inside me I knew that this was gift."

"Are you sure?" Giles questioned.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"How can you be sure?" Giles demanded.

"Because I'm the baby's father," Jack piped up.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love it. Keep it up!**

**As a token of my appreciation, here is another unbeta excerpt of ****The Surrogate.**

_**Sunnydale, the Summers house.**_

It was a week since Buffy's disappearance. After a few hours they had ruled out foul play, believing that Buffy had ran away on her own. Willow, Giles and Xander were in the Summer's living room. It had become a ritual since Buffy was gone. They would meet there once a day, comparing notes, of what they had found out. And sometimes it wasn't nothing. But today it was different. Someone had news.

"Someone fitting Buffy's description was last seen in Los Angeles," Giles remarked.

"When?" Willow questioned anxiously.

"Almost a week ago," Giles mentioned with a sigh.

"A week?" Willow cried, disbelief in her tone. "She has been missing for a week. That mean she probably left L.A. already."

"Maybe," Giles said thoughtfully, polishing his glasses.

"Lets called Angel," said Willow impatiently. She had been saying for the last couple of days, but they always vetoed the idea. But if they didn't find Buffy soon. That thing in her belly might eat her way out. What then?

"Do you actually think Buffy is still in Los Angeles?" asked Xander.

"Maybe, but we can't ruled that out. But she has been gone a week and she could be somewhere else by now," Willow pointed out.

"Remember, she looks like she six months pregnant," Xander mentioned. "How far can a pregnant woman go?"

"You said that already," Willow reminded him. "And I could guess pretty far, because we can't find her."

"Do you think it's wise to involve Angel in this," Giles asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know," she said throwing her hand up in frustration. "But who can we call. We can't call the police. She's adult, plus we don't what that baby is."

"Isn't that a reason not to involve Angel? Since they had a relationship, he might not be the ideal person to deal with this," said Giles.

"If it is a between a demon baby killing Buffy before we find her and contacting dead boy, then I said we should call dead boy," Xander said. "Plus he might have other resources we don't have."

"So be it," Giles agreed in a dull and troubled voice, not willing to admit aloud that he too was worried about Buffy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy has a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

_**Chapter Eight**_

"What!?" Willow and Giles roared, both eying Jack as if he had grown two heads.

"I said, I'm the baby's father," Jack announced.

Giles shook his head, apparently trying get over his shock. "H-how can he be the baby's father?" he asked with a slight gesture to Jack who had put his arm around me protectively.

"Yeah?" Xander said his eyes sharp and assessing. "Explain that one, please."

"That none of your business," Jack growled.

"Why is it none of our business?" Willow demanded. "You're the one that stated you are the father of Buffy's baby."

"Can't you leave at that?" I begged, uncomfortable with the way their questions were going.

Giles shook his head, "No. Pardon me, but I want to hear a better explanation than this man is your baby's father, Buffy. No I needed to hear a better explanation!Plus, that doesn't explain the fact that you seemed to become pregnant over night."

"Seemed, is an opportune word," I snorted.

"What?"

"Mr. Giles, perhaps I could clear up this mis-understanding," suggested Janet.

"Really?" I murmured, wondering what she was going to say.

Janet gave me a quick and surreptitious glance.

My eyes widen.

"During my many years as a doctor, I have witnessed many truly miraculous things; things that even to this day, I cannot explain. I have seen, and heard, of women who didn't even know that they were pregnant, giving birth," she stated. "So, what if I told you that Buffy Summers had been pregnant prior to her showing any signs," Janet added. "Would you believe me?

"Well," Giles admitted, looking flustered. He took off his glasses and start polishing it. "Look it's not that we want to disbelieve you, Buffy or you Doctor, if you are one," he added, looking at Xander and Willow, whom gave a sharp nod. "But, if you lived in the town such as the one we live in, and something like this happened, over night, you would tend to believe that some mystical force was at work."

"Instead of mystical forces," I said, sadly. "I'd rather you'd believe me, Giles."

"What if we conducted a DNA test?" Janet asked. "Surely Mr. Giles, you believe in science?"

"Of course," he sputtered. "Of course."

"If a DNA test does prove that the Colonel is the father of Buffy's baby," said Willow. "It still doesn't tell us, how and when she got pregnant."

"Young lady!" General Hammond protested. "Isn't it a little indelicate to be asking that sort of question?'

Willow flushed a lovely shade of red. She then drew herself up, glaring at the General. What she would have answer, I don't know, because at that moment someone chooses to ring the doorbell.

"What now?" I cried as I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Who else did you invite?" I asked Jack.

"No one," he protested, with a puzzled frown as he moved towards the door. "Paul?" he addressed arching an eyebrow as he took note of the new visitor.

It wasn't someone I knew. He was a stranger to me, but I could tell, especially since he was in a uniform, that he was in the military.

"Colonel O'Neill--Jack," the stranger said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jack said, admitting the visitor with a gesture. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard that General Hammond was here and I need to see him right away," he said as he walked into the house.

"He's here," Jack admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, but this couldn't wait," he stated. "Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and….Murray."

Teal'c gave him a nod.

"You wanted to see me, Major?" General Hammond asked. "As you can see you came at the wrong time," he mentioned with encompassing gesture.

"What?" He looked around bewilderedly.

"My wedding," Jack announced.

"Married?" he questioned, looking shocked. "Who are you marrying?"

"Meet my wife," Jack said proudly, walking to take me into his arms. "Buffy Summers-O'Neill.

"Buffy Summers!?" the man exclaimed. His eyes flew to meet mine, then traveled to by burgeoning stomach.

"How did you two meet?" he questioned. He had such a look of shock on his face that I wanted to giggle. I wondered if that going to be the reaction of all of Jack's friends.

"You know Buffy?" Samantha asked.

I gave the man a frown. It shouldn't be such a shock that Jack had gotten married, I thought. "We hadn't met," I admitted, answering Samantha's question. "I think I would have remembered."

"No, we haven't," he said agreeing to my statement adding a nod.

"Sir," he said, turning towards General Hammond. "That's why I'm here. General, you've been asking so many questions regarding one Buffy Summers, that it made a lot of people uncomfortable…"

"Mrs. Summers-O'Neill," Jack interjected.

"Mrs. Summers-O'Neill," he repeated, his eyes twitching. "As I was saying, I was directed by Washington to tell you to leave that question alone."

"Why?" General Hammond demanded to know.

He shrugged.

"You know?" Hammond accused. "…But, you won't tell me."

Paul shifted uncomfortable while he avoided the General's gaze. "National Security, sir," he muttered. "What is Ms. Summers-O'Neill doing here?"

"Getting married," I said dryly.

"Major Davis, you cannot expect to me just to stop looking, without some sort of explanation," General Hammond protested.

"Yes sir, I do. We have some people high up want to replace you, if you don't quit asking questions," he said quietly, his voice trailing off.

"My job is in jeopardy?" General Hammond asked with a frown. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. Suddenly, his eyes widen and his eyes veered from me towards Giles "So, that cock and bull story about demons and vampires is true?"

"You know about demons and vampires sir?" Major Davis asked, his mouth dropping open in shock. "You know about the Sunnydale situation?"

General Hammond nodded.

"Before you came, my friends and I were just explaining what went on in Sunnydale," I announced

"Oh?" Major Davis questioned, giving me a quizzical look.

"Hey it's not my fault," I protested. "…it just came out."

"National Security," he muttered to himself. He gave a huge sigh, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Paul," Jack said, bringing Major Davis back to the conversation, "Would they really have fired General Hammond, if he didn't stop delving into Buffy's background?"

"Probably not," Major Davis admitted grudgingly. "They couldn't afford to lose you, sir. If you had continued though, I was to offer to give these to you." He opened his briefcase and took out a stack of papers and a single videotape.

"A video?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "During your time at that secret military project, you were filmed."

"I was?" I was appalled.

"Yes," Paul replied. "The security cameras captured what happened. Only a few people have seen what was on this tape, me included., the President, the Secretary of Defense and couple of key Generals; and now General Hammond and SG-1, if he chooses and deems it acceptable for them to know."

"But, I let the cat out of the bag, so speak," said Willow, her expression was one of guilt.

"Yes," Major Davis nodded. "I sorta glad that happen," he mentioned, his eyes contemplative.

"You are?" I questioned, looking at him uncertain.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "In couple of weeks, I was supposed to go to Sunnydale and vet you for a project."

"What project is this?" Giles asked.

"And you are?" Paul wanted to know.

"Let me introduce everyone one," Jack said. "Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, and Rupert Giles."

"The Watcher?" he mused.

"The what?" asked General Hammond.

"The Watcher," he stated. "I thought you told them everything?" he asked, turning towards me for clarification.

"Not everything," I protested. "That would take days."

"What is a Watcher?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Buffy's Watcher," Giles said. "My job is to guide her."

"How do you do that, Mr. Giles?" the General asked.

"As a Watcher, we train the slayer in all style of fighting and weaponry."

"Weapons?" Samantha questioned. "What type of weapons?"

"Mostly staff, swords, axes, those types of weapons."

Jack frowned, "Isn't that a little bit…'antiquated?'"

Jack glanced in Daniel's direction who nodded in agreement with the use of the word.

"Yes," Giles admitted. "But, you see it's about balance. We must maintain the balance between good and evil."

'Who chooses the type of weapon that the Slayer can use?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said. "I've wondered about that myself too."

Giles shrugged. "I really don't know. When the first Slayer exists, those were the weapons of choice. And it hasn't changed."

"What would happen if for instance Buffy used a gun against…say a vampire?" Jack wondered.

Giles face went grim. "Guns on certain things are useless."

"How about other weapons that you hadn't listed?" Daniel asked.

"Chaos," Giles said simply.

"Or maybe nothing," Jack pointed out.

"Yes," Giles agreed. "But do you want to risk it?"

It was Jack turn to shrug.

"We been talking about Buffy and where you are from all this time, we never got the chance to ask about you guys," said Daniel, with a slight gesture towards Willow and Xander, "So what you two do?"

"I am a student," said Xander with a casual shrug.

"And I'm a witch," Willow announced boldly.

* * *

Excerpt from unbeta copy of the Surrogate.

"**What are we going to do with Ms. Summer?" asked General Hammond steeping his fingers in a thoughtful manner.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Jack with a puzzled frown. "This work out much better that I anticipated. The only thing I'm worried about is that she's so young."**

"**I wasn't thinking about her youth," Hammond admits dryly. "I was more concern about her knowing about the Stargate."**

"**Why should it be a problem?" Jack wondered aloud.**

"**Colonel, are you being deliberately obtuse?" asked Hammond, brows furrowed into a frown.**

"**I don't know what you mean?" he said his gaze touching on everyone.**

"**What the General is trying to say," said Daniel. "…is Ms. Summers is a problem because she's a civilian and she knows too much about the Stargate and the S.G.C. and we don't know anything about her."**

"**Do you think she's a spy?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Oh for crying out loud," Jack snort decisively. "Thor would never bring someone like that among us. We are talking the Asgard here. Our allies."**

"**Allies or no Allies," Hammond murmurs. "We need to find out about this Buffy Summers."**

"**Sir!"**

"**It has to be done."**

**Jack gave a quick and jerky nod**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Summary: **Buffy has a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

_Chapter Nine_

Daniel mouth dropped open.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Explain please," General Hammond commanded.

"Sure," Willow said taking a deep breath. "I'm not like what you would see on television. I'm a Wiccan, we honor the Goddess; unlike those television witches, I don't twitch my nose and things happen. The magic, it is inside us, it's very elemental. We use our surroundings to create, the very air we breathe, the earth and fire; everything. We must channel the power, use it wisely. As a Wiccan we also have to used words wisely; words have power. There is a four letter word that is stricken from my vocabulary"

"What's that?" Samantha asked.

"W.I.S.H."

"Wish?" Jack questioned, his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Shh!" Willow said in a hushed whisper, looking frantically around. "Yes! Don't say it out loud."

"Why not?" asked Samantha, looking equally puzzled.

"Because," she said, taking a deep breath. "You don't know who might be listening."

"Listening?" Samantha questioned looking around. "Like the house being bugged?" she added in a whisper.

"No," stated Willow softly. "Like a vengeance demon hearing 'the word' and granting it."

"What?"

"They're demons whose job is to grant desires," said Willow.

"Like a fairy?" Jack asked.

"You believe in the fairie?" I asked my eyes full of amusement.

"No, of course not," he protested. "Unless of course they do exist?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "As a matter of fact, they do; maybe you'll get a chance to meet one."

"Sure," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. "You're not Superwoman are you?" he demanded suddenly, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, of course not," I denied with a laugh. "Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"I don't know," he admitted, sarcastically. "From you?"

"Me?" I questioned, with a grin. "Take it from me, I'm no superwoman; I'm flesh and blood."

"But you can beat the crap out of me?" he asked.

"Jack!" I chided him with a mock frown. "I didn't know you are into S&M?"

In a surprise move, he put out his tongue at me in a childish gesture.

My mouth widen into a broader grin. I love the by-play between Jack and I, it was refreshing after that little bit of tension.

"So demons actually grant wishes," Jack asked.

"Some do," Willow admitted. "Just like humans, you get good and bad demons. So I wouldn't use the W.I.S.H word, you may not know what you are going get. You know how people ask for stupid things. Like never be born or _mmmm_ you were dead. In Sunnydale, things like that happen. So we taught ourselves never to say that word!"

Jack shook head. "I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to this," he muttered under his breath. "Do you actually believe what you're saying?"

One by one, we all nodded our heads to give Jack our answer.

Jack gave a huge sigh. "It must be some sort of a mass hysteria because I opting to believe you too."

I squealed in delight and rushed to give Jack a hug.

"Okay you convinced me," Jack admitted sarcastically, throwing up his hands. "Buffy's a Slayer, Mr. Giles, here, is a Watcher and you Willow is a Wiccan witch, how about you Xander? What kind of 'super powers' do you have?"

"Me," Xander replied with slight edge to his tone. "I'm just ordinary."

Willow rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are special!"

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "A million and one?"

"Well you had better believe it mister," she scolded. "See this?" she mentioned, pointing to her face.

"Oh no!" Xander gasped mockingly, "Not the resolve face! Not that! Can't take it." He put his hands up as if he was warding her off. "I'm melting," he joked.

"Goof off," Willow smiled fondly.

"I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers," Jack said, eyeing Xander thoughtfully.

"No problem," Xander admitted with a shrug. "In a world, where all of my friends have powers, it's a little daunting."

His lip curled into a wry smile. "It's just my insecurities talking for a minute. But although I'm surrounded by my super friends," he said, alluding to a cartoon show. "I still fight crime, because I'm the Batman, just let me get my mask and cape," he stated dryly. "Listen, I don't mean to be a killjoy or anything, but Buffy never did explain how she was certain, that the baby was Jack's, DNA withstanding and all?"

"Still on that subject?" I moaned.

"Yeah, we never really get off it," Xander replied.

"What's going on here?" Major Davis asked.

"Sit down Major," General Hammond commanded.

"You see," Willow stated. "If it wasn't Sunnydale, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she admitted. "When I saw Buffy, that afternoon, and she was pregnant, we all assume that she wasn't pregnant by the usual means; especially since she hadn't been dating."

"She could have hid her dating from you?" Samantha pointed out.

"Yes," Willow admitted, with a frown. "Yes Buffy could have hid that she had a boyfriend, but not a pregnancy. Buffy is small, she would have shown earlier than she did. One day, she's flat as a board and the next as if she swallowed a pumpkin."

"Wasn't that you asked me," I stated dryly.

"But you still doesn't explained how you…"

"Leave it Willow," Giles said, wearily. "We have a medical doctor refuting our claims; we have to let it go." Giles looked around the room, then at his girl. Buffy looked happy. For the first time in months, she was happy. Can he take that away from her? He shook his head. He doesn't have the heart.

"But…"

"Willow!" Giles snapped.

"They deserved to know," I said to Jack. "They are my friends. If we can tell your friends our secret, then you can surely tell them yours."

"Okay," Jack admitted. "General?"

General Hammond frowned. He looked around the room his gaze touching everyone. "Okay," he said sighing, "Since we are all family; though nothing said in this room will leave this room understood."

"Are you are going do what I think you are doing?" asked Major Davis.

Buffy nodded.

"Then this the right time to brings out these," he said, handing out several sheets of paper.

"What are these?" Giles questioned, holding a paper gingerly in his hands as if he was afraid it would strike him.

"It's a standard non-disclosure form, stating what you'll hear today will not leave this room. If you talk to anyone about this, then it would be a jailable offence.

After watching everyone sign the papers I took a deep breath, not sure I was ready to put myself out there, so that I become one big Buffy wound. "I guess it is my turn to talk," I stated, my voice low and quiet.

Jack gave me an encouraging nod.

I twisted to one side, not ready to face them. I stared into a corner of the room, where a small lone spider, stood spinning it's web. Up and down he went as I watched him intently, as the others waited for me to begin.

I took another deep breath, and cleared my dry throat before I began, "When I heard your conversation, my survival instinct kicked in, I wanted to protect this baby at all cost. At the time, I didn't know for sure if this baby was a demon, or not, but I didn't care. The only thing I knew was it was mine, mine to keep and to protect. So I ran.

My mind was at war with the instinct of the Slayer; but the Slayer doesn't control me, I control it. I was so scared that afternoon, when I found that I was pregnant --- it was like, an immaculate conception. I did what anyone would do in a situation like that, either hide or run, so I ran, my flight from Sunnydale was haphazard at best. I didn't know where I was going or what I was planning to do, all I knew was that I had to get away from California.

There I was hopping on bus after bus, creating distance from everything and everyone I knew; ending up in a motel just a few miles away, outside of Denver. That's when I knew Colorado was the place I belonged."

"How?" Giles questioned softly, his eyes intent on my face.

I frowned trying to remember the sensation of what I had felt when I reached the border. It was if had come home, which in itself was weird because I was a Cali-girl. I shrugged, not sure how to answer Giles question. "I really don't know. But after being there for a few hours, I was greeted by Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

"Who?" Giles asked.

"My buddy, Thor," Jack announced.

"He's an alien," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Aliens don't exist," Giles proclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Really?" Jack murmured, "Can say the same thing about vampires and demons?" he added dryly.

"For the sake of argument, and aliens do exist. How do you know it was alien and not a demon?" Giles asked.

"Because, he looked like an alien, almost like E.T.," I said. "Willow? Do you remember that photograph, the one you had showed me with the Roswell grays?"

"Yes," she said.

"He looked like that."

"Really?" She managed to look excited and doubtful at the same time.

"Yes," I agreed. "I didn't imagine our meeting," I said, thinking back to the meeting with Thor; at the time, I thought everything seemed surreal. But, I had to trust my feelings and instincts, they had served me well in the past couple of years.

"It was freaky," I admitted wryly.

"Buffy, I don't want to be the voice of reason," Giles stated.

"You can't help but be," I muttered.

"But an alien name Thor, isn't that…" Giles replied, adding a shrug, unable to articulate his thoughts.

"I can answer that one," said Daniel. "The Asgard are a benevolent, highly advanced and evolved race, from another galaxy; called Ida. They have visited the Earth on many occasions; even giving rise to the Norse legends. Their language is considered to have influenced the formation of the Germanic languages."

"Are you telling me that aliens exist?" Giles said.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! That is what I am telling you. I had the same reaction you having. At first, I thought it was demon, but no such luck."

"Are you sure?" Giles questioned doubtfully.

"I am as sure as I'm standing here, telling you this story," Buffy admitted.

"Oh dear lord," Giles muttered, wiping his glasses.

"Anyway, Thor, he explained that a rogue Asgard named Loki has an itch for Jack. At one time, he tried to clone Jack, but, that didn't work too well. So, he did the next best thing, he inseminated me with Jack sperm."

"Oh my God! Buffy," Willow respond.

"But…" Giles protested, encompassing her stomach.

"The Asgard are technological advanced, so Loki created some sort of device to accelerate the pregnancy," Janet explained.

"They could do that?"

"Apparently."

"Buffy, weren't you scared?" Willow asked.

"Everyday since it happened," I admitted softly. "I couldn't panic, because the only person I could rely on was me.

"But Buffy, we were there," Willow stated looking hurt.

"No you weren't," I said with a shake of my head.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her hand on her hip.

"Ever since mom died, I had only one person, and that was me!"

"You don't mean that!" Willow declared. "Giles has been there for you, even Xander and I have been there. We turned our lives upside down for you!"

I shook my head causing my hair to fall, obscuring my face. "When mom died, I felt as if I was broken in two. Xander, you had Anya, and you were concentrating on your love life and school. Will, both you, and Giles, were there for me physically, but, not emotionally. I felt so distance from both of you, and I also felt that you were punishing me for the choice of boyfriends."

Willow opened her mouth, to try to either agree or protest, but I didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Don't bother," I said wearily. "I don't want any denial, that is what I'd perceived. You may not think you were doing it, but you were! I love you guys, but when you are not punishing me for my lovers, you are treating me like a child. Example: When to get up. What to eat. What to wear. _'Are_ _you wearing that?__'"_ I said, in recognizable British accent.

Giles winced.

"I want to be treated as if I mattered, not as a tool."

Giles shook his head, his face full of sorrow. "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. "My dear girl," he crooned softly as he grabbed me into a tight embrace. He shook his head again. "What a fool I've been, I have been in my own little world for so long that I never saw that you were hurting, not like this."

"Buffy," he said, pushing me slightly away to look into my face. "…can you forgive me? As your Watcher, my job is not only to take care of your physical well-being, but your emotional one as well. But, as your father, it's my job to love you; and I do-- I really do." He pulled me close, rocking me back and forth.

A lump formed in my throat, and I gave a nod.

"Yes Buffy, we all do," Willow stated, as both she and Xander walked over to give me a group hug; we stood there together for five minutes, grieving.

Jack gave a rough cough.

"Uh," said Giles, looking flustered. He patted me on my back and moved aside. He walked a few feet away, took of his glasses and started polishing them. "So, Jack---Colonel O'Neill. What is so special about you?"

"Me?" Jack questioned, looking startled. "I'm not special."

"Then why is these, Asgard want to clone you?" Giles asked.

Jack avoided Giles gaze, while he answered with a little with a shrug. "They love me, I guess."

"I see," Giles said dryly, throwing Jack a shrewd glance.



And, that was how we left it; sorta.

General Hammond went on to explain about the Goa'uld, and both his role and that of SG-1's in stopping them. The conversation went on so long that I began to yawn, causing Jack to put a stop to all the questions; especially as it was now close to midnight and I was bone tired.

Part of me was in still in shock, that this was my wedding day and it wasn't how I had imagined it. I always imagined a fairytale wedding, but my dreams and the reality of my situation wasn't even close, I thought dryly. '_Where was the romance? Is my life always going to be one freaky thing after another.' _

A few minutes later, Jack and I stood in his bedroom looking awkwardly at each with only a bed between us and I didn't know what to do with myself. When Jack first asked me to marry him, I knew it wasn't a love match, but we had this attraction between us. Does that make for a great lasting marriage? I didn't know. Both of us were feeling our way carefully into this relationship and I didn't know what he's feeling, but I felt as if I was wading through a minefield.

I looked around apprehensive, biting my bottom lip as Jack closed the bedroom door and started to unbutton his shirt and I froze. With the house only having three bedrooms, now occupied with Giles and Xander sharing a room down the hall, and Willow next door in the other. I was left with sharing a bedroom with Jack, my new husband.

I have to say something that I thought as I stood transfix as Jack shrugged out his dress shirt. _'_Yumm_'_. His hands wandered to his pants buckle and I blushed. It wasn't the first time I had seen a man undress, but the idea that it was Jack, my face turned a tomato red. I turned around; not wanting him to see how much the idea of his undressing was turning me on. "So," I muttered, turning my back towards Jack.

He grunted.

I cleared my throat, my hand to my chest. I wanted to say so much, but I didn't know where to start. I thought, he must be angry with me, all those secrets. "You don't have to stay married to me if you don't want to. I'd understand if you wanted change your mind."

He paused and he walked around the bed with a frown on his face. "Do you want to get out of this marriage?"

I didn't say anything; I couldn't as my sprit sank. He was only asking because he was the one that wanted out, I thought.

"Didn't we just exchange vows, 'For better or worse?'" he demanded, his tone wry.

My voice wavered as I tried to speak. "Yes--but."

"No buts," he said, firmly. "It would look silly after marrying you"---he looked at his watch.—"four hours ago, we decided to call it quits. I don't know about you, but I like to stay marry more than a day."

I pivoted around to face him, my face bleached of any color. "I thought, I thought that after hearing about my night life, you wouldn't want to be with me," I said, swallowing the despair that had risen in my throat.

He stood silently for a few seconds; a few seconds too long in my mind.

"Buffy," he said. "The basics of why I married you still exist," he admitted. "But, what I learned today freaks me out, but I can deal. To be honest here, to both myself and to you, I married you. Partly, to give our son a home with two parents; but I also marry you because there this attraction between us, that I can't deny."

"What about my age?" I questioned bewildered. I remember how we had first met how he bemoaned the fact I was '_too_ _'young.'"_

He gave me, a wry grin. "Touché,! If I was going to pick the perfect partner, it would be you," he announced. "I'm glad good old Loki knew what I was looking for when he found you for me."

I felt myself melting, it was the sweetest thing anyone could have said to me, even though part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop---yes I have trust issues.

"If you can deal with my job, then I can definitely deal with yours. Plus," he said with a broad gesture, "…we both save the world---a lot."

I bit my lip and gave him a tentative smile. "Now, who's the superhero?" I chided mockingly.

He gave me an answering grin. "I guess we both are," he drawled before asking in a serious tone, "Any regrets?"

I was caught by that one word. '_regrets.'_ and the smile dropped off my face. I have plenty of regrets, not about the marriage, but about some of my other choices.

An emotion flickered on his face. "What is it?" he asked moving towards me.

I took a step back and a hint of--pain or something crossed his face.

He stopped his movement and his hands fisted.

"Nothing," I said defensively, I shook my head as a thought ran through my mind.

"Buffy?" he demanded, staring at me with a baffled look on his face.

I opened my mouth and clutched my stomach, tormented by confusing emotions.

He rushed towards me, "What is it?" he demanded. "Is it the baby?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. I gazed at him with eyes filled with tears. "Was I wrong?" I wondered.

"Wrong?" he questioned, with puzzled look on his face.

"Was I wrong to leave Sunnydale?" Lately my emotions seemed to be out of control. Janet had warned us---hormones and something else, I thought as I waited for Jack's answer.

Jack gave a huge sigh of relief; he grabbed me by the hand and led me over to the bed to sit down. "I don't know. Why are you asking this now?" he asked, giving me a warm a tender look. "Why second-guess yourself?"

I swallowed weakly. "Just something Willow said struck that's all," I wiped my tear stain cheek.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"About me running," I mumbled.

"What!?"

"She said," I said loudly. "...that I keep running. At first, the question had bothered me, but now I am wondering is she right? Was it my own fears that I saw conspiracy where there was none? Should I have given them the chance to explain? Maybe, if I'd stayed we could have sorted everything out?"

"Should'a, could'a, would'a," Jack said, dismissively. "That is the three sorriest excuse for words in the English language. Everyone has regrets Buffy, I have regrets," he announced. "I can't tell you the choice you had made was the right one or the wrong one, but, I'm glad your decision led you to me. I so glad of that," he said earnestly. "…that God has chosen you, for me."

"I don't think God had anything to do with it," I said dryly.

"Of course he did!" he protested, with a quiet emphasis. "It had to be some higher power that had brought you into my life."

"The P.T.B.'s?" I asked, as I wasn't sure that I believe in the God that Jack was talking about.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"The Powers That Be," I said.

"Uh?" he said. "I don't know who they are. But, what I do know, even with everything that's happened to me, I believe we are put on this Earth for some higher purpose, and he had a hand in selecting you for me." he said thumping his chest.

"Oh that's sweet," I gushed, my eyes welling up with tears. "Darn hormones," I muttered, but inside I was elated that he believed that we were destined to be together. Part of me didn't know what to believe anymore, but I believed in destiny; and he believed in it too.

A swell of emotion welled up inside my chest as I leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A Second Chance.

**Ratings:** **Strong R**

**Summary: **Buffy has a second chance at love when she woke up pregnant.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and the world of Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret productions, and Gekko Productions. This fiction is purely for the entertainment of the writer and the readers, not for commercial benefit.

_**Chapter Ten**_

Jack swiveled around his face and my lips touched his instead. I remained motionless for a second. But the touch of his lips on mine, it sent a shock wave through out my entire system.

I closed my eyes as he wound a hand through my hair. My hands slowly crept up, to rest around his shoulders and he put his arms firmly around my waist, pulling me closer to him His kiss was surprising gentle and moist. My senses were reeling from the taste and scent of him, every nerve tingled in my body.

After what seemed like an age Jack raised his mouth from mine, leaving me burning with fire inside. His gaze captured mine and I was transfixed, his eyes were glowing with a savage inner light. My heart skipped a beat and I licked my hot swollen lips; his eyes followed the movement.

He bent his head down to recapture my lips. The kiss wasn't as sweet as before, instead it was more demanding.

I felt as if I had never been kissed before. It was more than the joining of two lips; it was more of a declaration of intent. His firm lips were demanding a response and I was quite eager to give. I moaned, given myself freely to the passion of kiss. He growled his approval and his hands tighten around my waist and I gasped. He tore his lips away with groan breathing harshly.

"I want you," he growled.

"Oh Jack."

He nibbled at my earlobe sending shivers of delight up and down my spine; my body grew heavy and warm and I ached for his touch.

"Touch me," I begged squirming in his arms.

I reached out, pulling his warm bare shoulders towards me, but I felt a barrier between us --my clothes. I mewled, intent on removing the barrier. His hands replaced mine, unbuttoning my top, while soothing me with small biting kisses. His hands, when they skimmed my breasts were hard and rough, they were soldier's hands, used to handle weapons; but, I wanted them on my body, I thought arching towards him. He gently outlined the circle of my breast and it surge at the intimacy of his touch.

He undressed me slowly, kissing each piece of skin he exposed as I grew more and more breathless.

I moaned when Jack's warm lips tugged at my aching breast. Sharp pangs of sensation grew from my belly to my womb as I grew wet with need. He growled low in his throat causing me to let out a whimper as I became lost in the moment.

For that moment I had forgotten that I was pregnant, but as his hands skimmed my flesh I felt the weight of my huge stomach. I could feel an embarrassing flush rising over me causing me to draw up, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Jack stopped, I bit my lip and not wanting to see the disgust on his face, turned my face away.

"Don't," he chide gently, reaching out for my chin with the tip of his fingers.

"You are so beautiful," he declared his voice full of awe. "There's no need to hide this from me. This is our child," he announced gently putting a hand on my stomach.

"And this is the place our child will suckle," he added cupping my heavy breast.

I shivered, even though the air was warm but it had somehow become electrified. I was drawn to his face.

"You are beautiful," he said tentatively and finally I started to believe. I slowly moved my arm and I welcomed his gaze. His hands slid across my swollen belly then seared a path from my abdomen and straight to my feet. I could feel moisture pooled between my thighs.

He moved to tease a nipple then his tongue made a path down my ribs to my stomach. In between each kisses, he paused to whisper at how he loved every part of my body.

He took my hands, encouraging them to explore as I could feel the blood in my vein pound through my heart, my chest, my head. I whimpered, he echoed it. I begged; I couldn't take it anymore, the feel of his flesh beneath my hands was divine.

Jack took a deep breath and moved away, to finish unbuttoning his pants. He stood before me with no uncertainty on his face.

He was long and thick, but the head was broad and engorged with blood. I licked my lips in anticipation; I wanted to taste him. Seeing the look on my face, Jack hesitated for a second before he slowly moved forward.

Jack moved away, as he removed the rest of his clothing, allowing me to watch, until he stood before me exposed, bare before me. I took in the sight of him, as he had with me. I licked my lips in anticipation; I wanted to taste him, every inch of him.

Seeing the look on my face, he hesitated for a moment before he slowly moved toward me; he took my hand and led me to the bed, 'our' bed. We took our time, our hands and bodies becoming more and more entwined. His hands were strong and masterful, skillfully taking me to the edge, before pushing me over.

As I regained senses, I skimmed my hands over his strong muscles, working my way down, as I trailed kisses behind them; he lay there letting me reach my goal. He was long, thick, and ready; he hissed at my touch, but he let me, trusting me, wanting me to continue.



In the next few months, Jack and I grew closer while I grew bigger.

I had become ungainly--a liability, which in turn made me miserable. But, a least Giles and Xander wasn't there to witness my surliness, since after a few weeks, both went back to Sunnydale. Giles, was needed on the Hellmouth and Xander, he missed Anya.

But, Willow decided to stay. At first, I thought it was out of guilt, about how I was treated the last few months, but no, she missed 'us'. The laughter and friendship we had shared amidst the chaos of life in Sunnydale.

At first, I think I resented her being there, even if she was a friendly face, but other times I think I used her as a buffer between Jack, and me, especially when things became intense.

Then it happened, I fell hopelessly head over heals with Jack O'Neill, and it took all my might not to announce it both to him and the world.

Falling in love with him, wasn't the shock I thought it would be, because I believe part of me had being in love with him from the start. It wasn't the same type of love I had with Angel or with Riley.

I would watch him, when he wasn't looking, memorize the way he looked, the lines that crinkled at the corners of his eyes when he found something amusing. What I felt for him seemed, more mature.

Those weeks following the wedding, Jack introduced me to his favorite things--watching videos and hanging with his friends at his favorite watering hole. He even wanted to take me fishing. Eeww.

Thank God, Janet vetoed that idea and it felt that, in the first time in years, I was taking time being me.

Apparently, Willow noticed how happy Jack and Colorado made me and during one of our girls' nights in, which now included Samantha, Janet and her young daughter Cassandra, Willow broken down. I couldn't make heads or tail of what she was saying at first, because she was babbling, then I worked it out-- Oz.

Finally after all these months, she was dealing with the grief of the break up with Oz. We comforted her as best as we could, but the only thing we do is just being there. Just as Jack had been there for me when I went through a similar situation.

Every thing continued on similar course, except during my eight month, I had a medical scare that made Jack take me to the hospital. As my doctor, Janet was called right away. We were both scared--this was our miracle child.

Our baby was Jack's shot at redemption, by being a father for a second time and also my hope for some goodness in my life. Never once have I resented our son being inside me, he was my miracle--a hope for a better future.

After the examination, Janet sat us down and told us that we shouldn't have any more sex. It wouldn't have been such an embarrassment if she didn't told us in front of Willow and SG-1, my face was on fire for days.

After that scare, Jack treated me like fragile china, even though I could bench press him. He moved both me and Willow onto the base, it was fine at first, no big deal; it was like I was home. He still hovered, but this time his friends were there to hover too.

Then finally, I woke up with pains. At first, I thought it was heartburn, I had ate a pizza earlier, but no such luck, my water had broken.

You should have seen Jack's reaction when I told him. Calm and collected Jack O'Neill was like a chicken with his head cut off. It was so funny; I alternated between gasping in pain and laughter. Even to this day, Teal'c and Danny who were also staying on at the base would rag him about how he ran to the infirmary dressed only in his shorts without me. When Jack finally remembered, I was being escorted to the infirmary by two airmen. At the time I didn't see the humor of being forgotten.. But now, several years later, I've grown to appreciate the memory.

The birth according to Janet was an easy one, but of course but I thought that I was being spilt in two.

With one look I fell in love again.



"So that was when Dad told you he love you," Alex asked bringing me back to the present.

"Hey," I protested.

"Who's telling this story?" I asked, tickling him.

"You are," he snorted in laughter.

"Yes, I am" I admitted, gazing at Jack over the kids heads. "That when your Dad told me he loved me.

Jack gaze was tender as it rested on mine, as we both thought back to that moment after Alex's birth.

There I was, lying in the base infirmary, exhausted, all the pain forgotten as I gazed upon my miracle--my son.



Everyone including Willow stood there for a few minutes surrounding my bed, admiring the newest member of SG-1.

"He's beautiful," Samantha noted.

I gave her a quick look, hearing the undercurrent of jealousy in her voice; she probably wished she was the one with a new baby. During our 'girl' talks, Samantha always wished for a stable home to bring a child into, but so far it hadn't happen. My hands tighten surreptitiously around my precious bundle.

"Yes, he is," Jack agreed.

"What are you going to name him, son?" General Hammond asked.

"We haven't decided," Jack admitted.

"You could name him Charlie," Teal'c said.

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "He's different from Charlie; he should have his own name."

"He is a handsome boy, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"Thanks T."

After a few minutes admiring the baby, General Hammond cleared his throat. "Why don't we leave the new parents to enjoy?"

"Yes," Samantha and Daniel chorused.

"See you later!" Daniel mentioned as he moved towards the door.

"Bye!' Samantha said as she and Teal'c followed.

"I'll call Giles and Xander, tell them the good news," Willow said, as they all trooped out the door.

"We are alone," Jack said as he moved to my side.

"Yes," I answered, my heart hammering foolishly. '_Where do we go from here?'_ I wondered, trying to swallow the bitter feeling welling up in my throat. I loved Jack O'Neill, I could admit it to myself. But, could I admit it to him?

What if I said it and he didn't say it back? I would be crushed, I thought dully, as my eyes burned as tears started to fall down my face.

"Buffy?" Jack questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, turning my face away as the tension began to rise up between us.

"There is definitely something," Jack stated, "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head as I stared at the wall.

"I'll call Janet," he stated as he made a move towards the phone.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, turning to give him a glare.

His hands stopped, poised over the phone. "No, you are not," he said, returning my glare with a glower of his own. "…seeing that you're snapping my head off.

The baby already attuned to my mood, started to whimper.

Jack sighed. "Here I'll move the baby," he announced walking over to take the baby from my arms and putting him in a bassinet.

My arms suddenly felt empty and cold and I folded them, trying to invite some warmth.

"Now, what wrong?" he questioned, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

I opened my mouth, but it snapped shut when he said. "No-no." His voice was uncompromising yet oddly gentle and he shook a finger beneath my nose. "Don't bother to tell me nothing is wrong. I can see for myself that something is bothering you."

I was silent for a moment and watched as his gray eyes narrowed with concern. Tears once again found their way slowly down my cheeks.

"Buffy?" he questioned tenderly, his arms encircled me with one hand in the small of my back.

I stiffened.

His hands tightened and he whispered in my hair, making soothing noises. The touch of his hands was suddenly almost unbearable in his tenderness, and my skin tingled from where it was touched and I found myself relaxing, sinking into his embrace.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" I asked my eyes heavy with fatigue.

"For my son---for you." His lips brushed against my neck as he spoke. "I'm so thankful for you being in my life. I never thought I would care for another person, again, like I do."

"Jack?" I said, pushing him away slightly to look him in the eye. "What are saying?"

He allowed me to push him away, and he moved across room. He began to pace--his hands in his pocket. "Buffy," he began, "What I'm trying to say is this--I am in love with you."

A terrible buzzing sound ran in my ears and my breath hitched. I felt my heart stop for a brief second, then it started its rhythmic beat again.

"Yo-you love me?" I stuttered with hope in my voice. I suddenly felt weak, and my body trembled. It was a good thing I was in bed, because if I was somewhere else I probably would have collapsed.

"Yeah." His tone was gentle, and his gaze tender as he graced me with a sweet smile. He rushed back to my side and taking my hands into his. "I, Jack O'Neill, love you, Buffy O'Neill."

"Oh Jack!" I cried, tears spilling over on my cheek. My heart felt as if it could burst. "I never thought you would love me, the way I do you."

"You love me?" he exclaimed, taking me roughly into his arms.

"Hmmph. Just had a baby here," I said, squirming out of his arms.

"Sorry," he muttered with a sheepish grin. "You love me?" he asked his voice soft and tender.

"Of course," I scoffed as if loving him was enviable –and it probable was. "You are the most loveable person Jack O'Neill. I couldn't help but fall desperately in love with you

"So you are desperate--uh."

"Yes I am desperate--desperate for you." I could sing like a heavenly host choir that was how light my heart was. I was happy, but there was something I needed to know.

"When did you know you love me?" I asked.

"It was gradual," he noted ruefully, settling down beside me. "Probably started the day I proposed. When you told me off that day, I knew that you'd care if I was injured or not. No one has care about me--outside my team."

He glanced down for a second, before looking straight at me, "And that's when I knew that I wanted you there, always caring about me. You fit me, it was as if piece of my soul was missing for years; and when I met you, everything just clicked. When you asked me why I was marrying you, I knew it was more than an attraction, but I had denied it, to you, and to myself that it could be love. Buffy, you are my better half and if I didn't know it then, I know it now--it was love."

My throat felt tight. "Oh Jack," I started to cry, and a warm glow of happiness flowed through me.

He took my face into his hands and our lips met. The kiss was as tender and light as a summer breeze. He could kiss me like that forever, because it was coming home.



"The end," I pronounced.

"Ahh, come-on," Alex protested. "That can't be it. What happened when you brought me home?"

"It's your bedtime, young man," Jack stated, moving the sleeping girls to a bed.

"But dad," he whined.

"No buts," Jack said firmly as Alex pouted, I watched as my son resigned himself to his fate crawling into his bed.

"I will tell you more tomorrow," I said, tucking spider man sheets around him.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said as I soothed the sheet over his warm and cleaned body.

Jack and I walked towards the door. We paused, looking on our miracles--not one but three miracles. His hands rested on my mine and I looked up into his face.

He hadn't change much over the years, I mused. More lines--but what do you expect when one is happy. So what if there was more gray in his hair? He had earned them. Beside the obvious small psychical changes, he's still the same man I felt in love with.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, his eyes twinkling.

Not a day passes that we don't speak those three little words. Sometimes it would become a contest, each of us vying to be the first to say it.

I pouted. "I wanted to say it first."

"You can tell me first tomorrow," he said smiling.

My mouth turned down at the corner.

"Well?" he questioned, one eyebrow arched.

I gave a huge exaggerated sigh, and muttered. "If you insist. I love you."

"What?" he asked, his head cocked to one side, a hint of smile in his voice.

"I love you!" I said loudly.

His grin widened.

"You!" I scoffed, hitting him with my free hand. "I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I know," he assured me. "But, I like to hear it anyway."

Jack put his arms around my waist as we both turned back to the children's bedroom and then for a few minutes then shut off the lights and closed the door. With his arms still around me, we strolled to our bedroom and proceeded to be lost into each other arms.



**Epilogue.**

It was the end of that story--at least for now. But it was also the beginning. Jack and I had come from two different paths but in the end we ended up going on the same journey--a journey of redemption and faith. We both didn't know what destiny had in store for us, but, I was glad that we both got _a second chance_ at love.



**Authors Note:** Dear readers we come to the end of a **Second Chances**. When I started out, I didn't know that so many of you would embrace this story. THANK YOU. The reviews are much appreciated. My next story is called **Warriors of Light. It **is a crossover between Buffy and Anita Blake's world and it will be posted on tthfanfic Fans of this story are welcome to read and review. 

PS: I am also looking for a beta for Warriors. I need someone who knows the Anita Blake's' world. What I'm looking for is continuity and of course grammar.


End file.
